Utopia Blades World
by NotSaint666
Summary: In the end of Heaven's Feel true route, Shirou who sacrificing himself to defeat Angra Mainyu get send back to the past by unknown 'being' and he must prevent the similar horror to arise again. As he just arrived in the past, he had make a really big ripple in time-line... (Full Summary inside) Shirou/Harem... Chapter V Up!
1. Chapter I

**Full Summary**: In the end of Heaven's Feel true route, Shirou who sacrificing himself to defeat Angra Mainyu get send back to the past by unknown 'being' and he must prevent the similar horror to arise again. As he just arrived in the past, he had make a really big ripple in time-line and everything in the future would turn into mess. Even with help from adopted sister who obsessed with him, a creepy purple haired girl, not scary anymore second owner of the land, self-denial pervert big sister which obsessed in incest and another creepy companion in his quest. Could Shirou finish his mission fluently or his sanity had leaving his grasp before the 'War' has yet started? Just wait and we shall know :)

Some Character bit/totally OOC (Out Of Character) for the plot, but the OOC-ness have logical back-story.

**Pairing**: Shirou/Harem (Because I am harem story writer)

**Genre**: Humor, Supernatural, Humor, Ecchi, Romance

**Rate**: M (Warning, Lemon in later chapter)

**Disclaimer**: Sorry, Fate/Stay Night is not mine, if it was mine, I will turn Shirou into Harem King :D

* * *

><p>Note;<p>

"Utopia Blade World" — Speaking

'Utopia Blade World' — Thinking

**'Utopia Blade World'** — Important words

_"Utopia Blade World" Shirou said_ — Short flashback without warning in the first place.

**_*Utopia Blade World*_** — Sound effect and background noise… ;p

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter I — Prologue<span>_**

* * *

><p>Dark...<p>

Everything is dark...

That's what Shirou Emiya could saw...

Floating in the endless darkness, alone and lonely...

Feel stiff and numb all over his body...

'Where?' He asked.

'Where am I?' He asked again. But, no one answered his question. he tried to remember how he had ended up at here in the first place , but all seemed vague and unclear. Even so, he did not give up and kept on trying to remembering what he had done before he got in this place.

...

Pain ...

Pain …

**PAIN!**

Shirou felt unbearable pain, the pain that makes the pain at the time when he was little in the Fuyuki fire incident feels like a mere itchy. This unbearable pain, exceed the pain that he felt when he was burned by the fire in his childhood...

Fuyuki City's incident in the end of the fourth 'Holy Grail War'...

After he was remembering the name of which everything have started and ended.

One by one, his memories that was blurring became clear and was grinding his tired soul.

Kiritsugu Emiya rescued and adopted him ...

…

His everyday life along with his adoptive father and Taiga Fujimura, or what he usually called as 'Fuji-nee', his father's acquaintance and his self proclaimed guardian...

…

He started training to becoming Magus in art of Thaumaturgy and learned three basic Magecraft from his father.

...

His elementary school life—

...

—Junior School—

...

—High school...

...

The fifth Holy Grail War...

...

Saber or Altria Pendragon... His regal and beautiful servant in the fifth Holy Grail War. Who actually is The King Arthur, the once and future king of Britain who was a girl in disguise. What a twisted sense of humor world had have...

...

Tohsaka Rin... The Miss. Perfect and School idol who actually is the Heiress of eastern old Magus family and the second owner of Fuyuki city...

...

Illyasviel von Einzbern... Kiritsugu's daughter who is half human and half Homunculus, but she trapped in Einzbern family and brainwashed by Jubstacheit von Einzbern, her own grandfather and the current head of Eizenbarn family.

...

His step-sibling's death... because his incompetent in the peak of the fifth Holy Grail War...

...

The battle in the cave... his battle with Kirei Kotomine, then faced the God of Evil from the Persian's myth, Angra Mainyu.

...

Fighting the Persian's God of Evil, Angra Mainyu...

Until...

...

Blank!

...

And finally he arrived in this darkness...

...

Shirou has remembering everything in the middle of the excruciating pain he had felt. But, for some reason he felt something very important still amiss...

'Sempai...' Feminine voice rang inside Shirou head.

"Saku-ARGHH !" Shirou screamed when he tried to saying that name.

"Sa... ku... ra..." Shirou spelled that important name in the middle of pain.

Yes, Sakura... as Sakura Matou…

A girl who is important than world for Shirou Emiya...

The girl who has cruel life. The girl he wanted to protect until he had to threw his dream and ideal, and the reason why he threw his once goal in life on to becoming a hero.

The girl he wants to...

Protect!

PROTECT!

**PROTECT!**

He wants to protect her, became her guardian angel and protector.

Becoming A PROTECTOR!

...

But, he is also a sword...

But, he wanted to protect...

He is...

...

**A SWORD TO PROTECT!**

...

With the remaining of his willpower, he began to collect the fragments of Sakura's memories. Little by little, the image of a purple-haired girl with her kind and beautiful face started to become clear after the memory fragments came together and become one. But, after the girl's picture had perfect, the girl's picture becomes statue as clear as glass.

No...

Not a glass, but water...

Sakura-shaped water sculpture.

He tried to move his numbed body, though only the hand. To touch the cheek of the statue in front of her, but it was hard and it looks impossible.

'Move! Move, damn it! **MOVE!**'

Slowly, he forced his hand to touch the statue. He gathered the remnants of his willpower only for touching the statue that was no more than one meter in front of him... and finally, he had managed to touch the cheek of his beloved female statue. Although it looks like water, surprisingly no ripple appeared when he touched the statue.

"Such an admirable conviction and beautiful determination..." Sakura's water-statue said in beautiful and melodic voice, startling the red-haired boy to his core.

Suddenly, a line with a golden glow like thread made of golden light appeared and surrounded him and the statue of the girl he loves. One by one, a light like a firefly appeared and surrounded them. Shirou felt surprised by what he had seen. The beauty of the scenery around him had makes him forget the pain and numbness that was entering his system.

He even forgot that the statue in front of him had been talking and approaching him. He surprised and snapped from his reverie when he felt the smooth sensation on his forehead, and he found the statue had kissed him.

"Wake up the holder of noble dream, may the fairies always guide you..." The water statue said. The statue later moved to leave Shirou alone. He tried to stop the statue, but he stopped because the light that was surrounding him extinguished and suddenly he felt a burning sensation in his body like he had been roasting in fire.

Hot!

Pain!

"Arrrggh!" Shirou screamed when he felt the heat, and easily he opened his eyes from the darkness that enveloped him...

But, when he was being able to see the world, His brain was freezing in shock.

**_*Groooooaaaaaaaa_****_r_****_~*_**

Fire, unholy crimson fire burned and melted everything that it could touch in its path. The sky that should blue in color looks gloomy with gray dark clouds had been blanketing it.

'No way...' His mind reeled in shock.

'It is not possible!' Shirou mind screaming as he could not accept what he had seen. But, though he tried not to believing on what he was looking, the burning sensation in his skin and body is real.

'I could not stand here like a fool!'

Shirou finally be able to think clearly after a few seconds frozen in his shocked trance. He tried to get up from his place and find a way out. But, when he wanted to step forward, he fell down because of the strangeness in his body. When Shirou saw the condition of his body, he could not hold his throat to shout out loudly.

"WHAT THE HELL!? What was happening to me? Why did I become a child like this? "

Strange thing that had been witnessing by the red-haired boy is none other than his body had shrunk back to when he was five years old.

'Wait... maybe, this is?'

Realizing something, Shirou looked around him.

What in his view is a thing that he can't possibly forget though twelve years had passed in his past(?). The humans were screaming at each other, asking for help, cursing the unfair destiny in life. They kept screaming in the middle of increasingly fierce of flames. Parents were trying to help their child, lovers were trying to help their soul-mate, but alas, they have burned in the middle of this unholy fire and melted like wax in heat.

'This can't be... No... this is not possible, what was actually happening...' Shirou thought frantically.

**_MOVE, Knight! Move!_**

'...!' Shirou surprised when he heard the cries in his soul. Automatically, his body moved following what the voice commanded. His instinctively strengthen his body with 'Reinforcement' without Shirou ordered it. He 'Reinforces' his clothes and skin. Strengthen it just for the sake of his survival.

And finally, he moved forward...

He gritted his teeth as he continued to walk without being able to stop, he felt guilty and disgusted with himself because he ignored every cries for help from people close to him. But, he has changed...

Yes, he still wants to be a hero, want to help other people. But, now he is also thinking about his own safety.

What good in helping people if he died because of it and make Sakura sad...

Shirou continued to move forward, and every step he had taken makes him ignoring the people around him, making his disgust rising exponentially.

'Am I could not save them? Even, it is just one?' Shirou thought as he walked past a few people who melted because the ferocious fire.

**_Move... You have to move on and continue to live, Knight!_**

'Her' sound echoed in the soul of Shirou again and forced him to leave the roasted humans around. Shirou kept walking and staring ahead blankly.

***_THUD_***

He paused and glanced at what had been blocking his path.

He saw burning clothes, a body that was smaller than him, shoulder-length black hair that has been partially melted because of the fire. As he looks at the scene in front of him, the light of life back into his eyes once again.

'I have to help him...' Shirou thought.

**_Do not! Just keep moving, Knight... do not stop!_**

A voice in his soul was shouting, preventing him to help the kid. However, the desire to help the kid in front of him swallowed the 'her' demand. Then, Shirou carefully lifted the kid and carried him like a princess. After that, he went on his steps to find a way out of this hell.

Without Shirou even knowing, the little kid opened 'his' eyes and caught the sight of 'his' savior before 'he' succumbed to 'his' exhaustion again.

Shirou kept his foot on moving forward with a kid in his embrace. He had strengthened his body in order to stop the fire for devouring his body and the kid in his arms. Shirou keep moving forward firmly.

Who knows how far he had dragged his feet, he was not able to calculating the distance he had traveled in these conditions. In his mind, he was just thinking for himself to out of this hellish place as soon as possible. But, even Shirou is strong Magus. He is only human and eventually fell on his human limits. He fell on the ground and accidentally hugged the kid he had brought so his body is not be licked by hot tongue of flame that burn this city. Slowly, his eyes became heavy when fatigue swept his consciousness.

***_Drap_***

***_Drap_***

***_Drap_***

Shirou eyes opened slightly when he heard the sound of someone running and he saw a figure dressed in black running towards them. The closer the figure, the more obvious the black-clad figure is.

'...Kiritsugu... Emiya…' Shirou mused in his mind.

The figure of a man with a black coat and dress all in black business suit immediately went towards Shirou.

"Survivor? Thanks, I'm not too late. I still can save even only one..." Was the man in black had said. Shirou felt something inserted by the familiar man into his body and immediately… Shirou felt complete.

'Avalon...' Shirou thought. He then looked at the man who had saved his life twice, and Shirou could contemplate the face of Kiritsugu Emiya was crying in happiness as if he had been saved instead when he managed to save him.

'Heh... Absurd...' Shirou mused in his mind, but he was remembering something important. The fact that he had not be alone this time. Mustering all his remaining will power, Shirou opened his mouth.

"Please, save this kid too..." The hoarse and weak voice of Shirou make Kiritsugu widened his eyes. He immediately turned to the side of boy he successfully saved and find other survivors. Without second thought, Kiritsugu threw Shirou's body and carried him in his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

'Damn it! Can he treat me more carefully… just because Avalos in me, he shouldn't treat injuries people like this…' Shirou winced and inwardly cursed with the harsh treatment from the 'Magus-Killer'.

Kiritsugu then raised the other kid in his embrace. With the remaining power, Kiritsugu is be able to collects after he was being cursed by Angra Mainyu, he ran towards the exit and headed to the hospital to take care of the two children he had saved.

'So everything repeats itself? What a mess…' Shirou sighed before he fell asleep due to his shrinking body has reached its limit.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~ Prologue End ~<span>_**

* * *

><p><em>Nah… how it is? Is this rewrite patch of my story <em>_I __give you satisfying__ enough? __(muahahaha XD)_

_By the way, sorry about the some grammatical error because I still tried my best, and I hope someone with good English grammar and have many free time will have me in fixing my grammatical error. If someone want__ed__ to volunteer himself, please PM me…_

_See ya! :D_


	2. Chapter II

_Yosh! There the second chapter from my Utopia Blade World... Hope you still like it and sorry for some grammatical error/type/mispelling in this story. I already tried my best..._

_Oh, if there were readers who have good english grammar and have many spare time, please become my BETA to help me Fix my story grammar/typo/mispelling..._

* * *

><p>Note;<p>

"Utopia Blade World" — Speaking

'Utopia Blade World' — Thinking

**'Utopia Blade World'** — Important words

_"Utopia Blade World" Shirou said_ — Short flashback without warning in the first place.

**_*Utopia Blade World*_** — Sound effect and background noise… ;p

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter II: And Everything restarted, 'maybe' with slight twist ..._**

* * *

><p>He walked in a familiar hill with swords scattered in it, ranged from long sword, broad sword, ax, lance, samurai, Chinese sword, western sword, dagger, etc.<p>

Anything that is bladed weapon and could be categorized as sword is here, in his own world, the Unlimited Blade-

He stopped as he heard the cracking and rattling voice. He looked up and instantly shocked by what he was witnessing. The gigantic gears that was floating in the golden sky were shifting, moving, grinding each others in an abnormal way, until they are cracking like rusted iron and dropping in to the hill full of swords, and in the middle of steel cracking noise he heard the sound of something familiar but unfamiliar in same time.

**_I'M THE ××××× TO PROTECT MY ×××××_**

* * *

><p>...UBW...<p>

* * *

><p>Emiya Shirou jolted awake, his body drenched by his own cold sweat, he could hear the sound of his heartbeat, which roared like the drums of war in the middle of the battlefield. His two brows knitted as he thought about that dream, a dream that brings horror to the core of his soul. Shirou shook his head to relieve his anxiety, he then began his routine in the morning, which is take a bath, then prepare breakfast for him, Kiritsugu, Fuji-nee, and the most surprising is, Miyu Emiya, His now adoptive sister.<p>

When Shirou was entering the bath tub, his already twenty years old mind recalling the day he woke up in the hospital after Kiritsugu Emiya, once again had saved him.

* * *

><p><em>When his eyes opened, the first <em>_thing__ Shirou s__aw is__ the lights __of his __hospital __room__, his eyes immediately stung by the pain of the sudden flick of __the __light he ha__d__ not been able to adapt__, yet__._

_After blinking several times to adjust his retina with the amount of light in the room, Shirou turned his head to the side in the hope of finding Kiritsugu who was waiting for his conscious back, but..._

_"Umm?"_

_***Blink***_

_"Hmm?"_

_***Blink***_

_***Blink***_

_***Blink***_

_'Am I dreaming?'_ _Is the first thing Shirou mind asked when he saw the little girl with black eyes and black hair, staring at him with a blank look that makes Kirei and Kiritsugu proud._

_"Onii-sama, are you awake?" The unknown little girl asked with a flat voice._

_"O-Oni-sama?" Shirou could not hold his mind for surprised, he still remembers the first time he woke up in the hospital and the same mattress__ and__ there was no cute girl who called him by Onii-sama, in the past._

_The black-haired girl who saw a look of confusion at Shirou's face, tilted her head slightly as if she was thinking._

_"Ahh!" was her sound as if she __had__ remember__ed_ _on __something and by __the __view of she struck her right hand to her left palm, __proved__ it._

_The girl took a few steps away from the mattress, then bowed down and introduced herself._

_"Introducing... Miyu Emiya..." The girl __greeted __in a flat voice without emotion._

_'Emiya... wait, is Kirutsugu decided to adopt a child other than myself?' Shirou bec__a__me increasingly confused and agitated by what he saw and heard._

_"Dad told me to wait until he returned from 'Take care of adoption papers for Miyu and Onii-sama.'." The girl named Miyu explained._

_'So Kiritsugu still adopt me?' Was Shirou thought after hearing the explanation from __his 'little sister' __then__ he__ looked at Miyu with a big question mark on his__ head._

_Miyu__ who saw Shirou reaction__,__ tilted her head once again, showing that she was__ thinking,__ a__fter__ few seconds__ have__ passed, Miyu bowed once again._

_"Onii-sama, thank you for saving Miyu... from now on, Miyu's body and soul belong__ed__ to Onii-sama only..." Miyu said with flat tone without emotion._

_'The Hell?' Shirou mind shouted when he heard what Miyu had sa__id__ and the laughter of 'her'__ inside his mind._

_Shirou looked at the girl about year__ or two__ younger than him, with confused face__.__ Shirou tried to open his mouth, but Kiritsugu suddenly arrived and went to his bed._

_"Shirou-kun? Sorry this is __very __sudden and without your knowledge, but from now on you are becoming my adoptive child." Kiritsugu said unceremoniously as __Shirou__ recalled in the past._

_Shirou could only sigh resignedly as he think._ _'What a mess?'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Khuhuhu, Knights... just in the <em>****_beginning_****_ of time-loop you've made a_****_ huge_****_ ripple in the timeline_****_, aren't you?_**

'Her' voice inside Shirou's head commented on his absurd experience.

'Ugh, can you stop teasing me.' Shirou sighed exasperatedly. He got up from the bathtub and immediately draining his body.

After he had used his casual clothes, Shirou immediately went to the kitchen to start cook a breakfast for three people and one Glutton in the house.

As long as he was preparing the raw ingredients, a voice of 'her' continued to accompany him. The 'Sound' itself is nothing but the existence that gave him a second chance, a time-travel or time-loop, whatever fits in your lips. To be sure 'she' interested on him after Shirou had fell in an attempt on erasing the existence of Angra Mainyu.

Three years together with 'her' makes Shirou understand that 'she' is a playful and mischievous being. She certainly has been teasing Shirou at every opportunity that was occurring. Whether it is when Shirou made a mistake in doing something or his 'fan club' swarming him in the elementary school. 'She' certainly can't stop on teasing Shirou and leaving him alone.

"Ah... good morning, Onii-sama..."

Shirou turned to the voice and found Miyu with sleepy half opened eyes, still complete in her purple pajamas.

"Good morning Miyu, take a quick shower and get ready for your first day in the elementary school." Shirou said.

Miyu nodded and yawned. Without another word, the black-haired girl rushed to the bathroom, while wiping a tear in the corner of her eye.

Today is the day where Miyu start her elementary school. Miyu is two grades below Shirou and although two years have passed, she remains as quiet girl with trouble for showing her emotions. Shirou had tried various ways to restore the child-spirit in Miyu so she could life as a normal girl in her age. However, the accident of Fuyuki city's fire had left trauma and wound wider than he had expected.

**_For innocent little _****_mortal_****_, she should not feel it..._**

Shirou continued on cooking without retorting on 'her'. Shirou hands move swiftly when he process a food, although his body shrunk, Shirou grateful that his experience did not participate in shrinking. When his body moves automatically in the kitchen, Shirou thought drift to the memories of the past two years about the little Miyu.

The girl had always followed him, and when she was first living in Emiya residence which could be called as a traditional Japanese mansion, Miyu looked distress to adapt, and the results. The girl was always sleeping in his room because she felt safe with her savior. Not only that, she was always following him like a faithful puppy, what Shirou had said she always listened and does it without second thought, and her absolute obedience makes Shirou felt awkward. Fortunately, over the past two years, Shirou had succeed on reducing Miyu's dependence on him, albeit slightly.

**_I'm not surprised if in the future she will jump into your pants and say 'Onii-sama, please pop my cheery!'_** **_like that, hmm... that was right term, right?_**

Listening to the voice in his head saying weird things like that make Shirou want to face palming.

"Tch... shut up...'

**_Hey, hey... you should rejoice because kuudere little sister is some Otaku wet dream you know..._**

'Oh, will you stop teasing me, and where do you know that kind of thing in the first place...' Shirou exasperatedly groaned.

The mysterious voice in his head that was never bored to tease him and now he was annoying. Even for him who could stand against Shinji Matou's prick-behavior, 'her' onslaught to Shirou made the red-head patience losing.

'Anyway I just wanted to helping and protecting Sakura, because only she is person I loved...' he added.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Meanwhile ... In the Matou castle.<span>_**

The young Sakura Matou stood nervously in front of Zouken Matou. She did not know why she was nervous, but Sakura doesn't know why the fragile old man in front of her gave her bad vibes.

She could only accept everything as her family kicked her and favoring her older sister than her.

The old worms named Zouken Matou then open his mouth with his malicious smile growing tenfold.

"So, dear little Sakura, welcome to the Matou family, and about your thaumaturgy training in Makiri art, we Will-"

**_*ACHOOO!*_**

Zouken stopped as Sakura sneezed and her snot splattered over old zombie grinning face.

"F-forgive-me m, g-grandfather..." Sakura murmured timidly and now flustered in embarrassment.

"Oh do not worry my dear little Sakura, it's just simple things, about your training, how if we postponed it until you back healthy, hum?"

Sakura only nodded and releasing her breath she had held unintentionally. After apologizing once again, Sakura left to her room with one thought.

'Whoever has talking about me, I have urge to hugging him or her because I felt something bad was halted. '

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Back to Emiya household.<span>_**

**_Hahaha, _****_just _****_continue to say things like that, we'll see what happens in the future._**

After 'she' said that. Shirou choose to be silent and shut his mind. He had breakfast which must be prepared after all.

* * *

><p>...UBW...<p>

* * *

><p>Kiritsugu Emiya is a Magus... No, he is a magic user.<p>

That was what a man who cursed by Tainted Holy Grail said when he introduced himself in the front of his foster child. He had thought that one day the two of his adopted children would ask him to teach them thaumaturgy.

Actually, he really did not want to Shirou, especially Miyu sacrifice their normal lives by being Magus, however. The red-head boy was the one who made Kiritsugu has a dilemma and headache in a few months before he gave up and taught them in Magecraft. Even so, Kiritsugu still hope that both of his adopted children did not enter a dangerous world of Magus by didn't have Magic Circuit.

Unfortunately, once again he was betrayed by his expectations. After checking his two foster child, he found that they have a magic circuit, and even more surprising is the number and quality of their circuit, especially Shirou.

He has 27 magic circuits with 50 units of Prana in each circuit. While Miyu has 20 magic circuits with 40 units of prana. If he accumulated it, Shirou has a total of as many as 1350 units of Prana while Miyu has 800 units of Prana. Unfortunately, Shirou does not remember his life before the Fuyuki's fire incident, while Miyu just come from ordinary families who are fortunate to have a circuit with good quality.

However, once again, Kiritsugu wouldn't teach them Magecraft, if it was not for Shirou...

* * *

><p><em>"Can you please teach me mage-craft?" Shirou asked his father that one day after his back from his 'traveling'.<em>

_However every time Shirou asked, his answer was always __same__..._

_"No!"_

_Shirou who stubborn as he was does not give up and always asking the same syllable again and __again. But, __worse thing is, Miyu who really dedicated to h__er__ 'Onii-sama' __finally__ helping the red-head__ on persuading him__._

_..._

_In the morning before Kiritsugu open his eyes, Shirou__ and__ Miyu were waiting next to __him and __the first __word_ _left from their mouth were__;_

_"Can you please teach me mage-craft?"__ Shirou asked_

_"Father, Please teach Onii-sama Mage-Craft!" __Miyu also said w__ith straight__ face__._

_"No!" The elder Emiya replied before rubbing his temple and start his morning rituals._

_..._

_When Kiritsugu was entering the bathroom, Shirou and Miyu were already waiting him in the bathtub, the __last__ was hiding her flushed face with her tiny hand, but she keeps __peek__ing on his big bro body__ from her finger gap. _

_They__ asked before Kiritsugu can take his towel from his waist._

_"Can you please teach me Mage-Craft?"_

_"Father, Please teach Onii-sama_ _Mage-Craft!"_

_"What kinds of mage-craft you two want to study inside the bathroom?" Kiritsugu replied with deadpan expression before leaving Shirou and flushed Miyu alone and wait until his-adopted-child__ren__ get out._

_..._

_B__reakfast__ time__._

_When Shirou was cooking__,__ Miyu was preparing table __and__ Kiritsugu was reading his newspaper._

_"Can you please teach me Mage-Craft?"_

_"Father, Please teach Onii-sama and me Mage-Craft!"_

_"No! And Miyu, not you too..." Said Kiritsugu, but the dark haired girl just stared back with blank gaze."Forget it!" Kiritsugu ended._

_..._

_Before Shirou and Miyu goes to school, in the front of the door to be exact._

_"Can you please teach me Mage-Craft?"_

_"Father, Please teach Onii-sama and me Mage-craft!"_

_Kiritsugu answer was slamming the door after giving them today's allowance._

_..._

_After School._

_"I'm home, father can you please teach me Mage-Craft, now?"_

_"We're home, Father, Please teach Onii-sama and me Mage-Craft!"_

_"No!" Kiritsugu said before tak__e__ a little nap._

_..._

_L__unch._

_"Can you please teach me mage-craft?"_

_"Father, Please ***munch*** Teach Onii-sama ***munch*** and me Mage-Craft! ***Gulp***."_

_Kiritsugu stayed silent and eat Shirou five__-__stars__-__class__ meal, but__ his mind was thinking about possibility on rereading the newspaper or taking another nap after this._

_..._

_When Kiritsugu want to using the toilet, Shirou already inside with Miyu next to him with covered face, and before Kiritsugu leaving..._

_"Can you please teach me Mage-Craft?"_

_"Father, Please teach Onii-sama and me Mage-Craft!"_

_"Is that what you ask first when someone entering the toilet when you using it? And Miyu, why are you here?" An annoyed Kiritsugu asked back._

_..._

_D__inner time._

_"Can we start after this?"_

_"Father, can we?"_

_"What's that, Shirou__, Miyu__?"_

_Instead Kiritsugu, Taiga is the one who __replied the two kids__. Kiritsugu was thanking Taiga mentally and continuing his dinner without even trying to hearing the talks of other occupants._

_"Do not worry, just father-child bonding interaction."_ _Shirou replied to Taiga, then turned at Kiritsugu and asked._

_"Can you? Please~"_

_"***Munch***...***munch***...delicious!"_

_After got no answer, Shirou was deciding to continue his dinner, leaving a grumbling Taiga, eating Miyu and sighing Kiritsugu._

_..._

_Before sleeping, when they are meet in the hall._

_"Can you please teach me Mage-Craft before we are sleeping?"_

_"Father, Please teach Onii-sama's and me Mage-Craft!"_

_"Sigh!" was Kiritsugu only__ answer__ then enters his room, leaving Shirou and his step-sister alone in the hallway._

_"Miyu, why are you behind me? Your room is in __front of mine__..."__ Shirou asked when Miyu following him toward his room after his father entering his own room. _

_"I want to sleep with Onii-sama..." The straight answer with a blank face was the reply, Shirou sighed and entering his own room with a emotionless girl behind him._

* * *

><p>That routine had continued for half a year because of the stubbornness of both father and child, until Kiritsugu Emiya decided to gave in and finally agreed to teach Shirou and Miyu Mage-Craft. After all, he can't just killing his foster child because he just annoyed by their stubbornness.<p>

The first thing he taught them is how to use a person's circuits in order to gather the Prana needed to perform thaumaturgy.

With a single motion, Shirou is opening his 27 magic circuit, Kiritsugu was only hanging his mouth in shock when he saw that, Miyu herself, was looking at her Onii-sama with stars filled eyes(?).

After that, Shirou taught his step-sibling on how to open person's Magic circuits. After few trials and errors in Miyu case, they stepped into the next point.

The second Magecraft Kiritsugu had taught them was **'Structural Analysis',** an ability shared by magus that lets them scan an object for information about the components that make up its construction, however to most standard Magus considered this was useless but Kiritsugu said this ability is useful and certain Magus overlook their abilities due to their arrogance and told his child not to get disheartened by this and continue to practice Structural Analysis.

And like when opening the circuit, Shirou was able to analyze any object in one try. Then the red-haired boy taught his foster-sis, how do Structural Analysis properly.

The third thaumaturgy technique Kiritsugu taught them was **'Projection'** magic, or **'Gradation Air'**, a magic that involved on shaping a person's Prana into a specific shape or form, however projection was an incomplete art and was Considered useless to modern Magus because the projected object only lasted a few minutes and had the durability of a rice cake.

The reason magic even have this technique is because the beginners of the Mage-Craft use this art in order to practice shaping their Prana in preparation for more complex arts, plus the fact that projection is mostly used to create ritual's disposable items.

And when Shirou tried to practice his projection, Shirou did what he did with his original branch of Mage-Craft, called 'Tracing'. Tracing itself has seven steps, and that seven steps are;

Judging the concept of creation

Hypothesizing the basic structure

Duplicating the composition of material

Imitating the skill of its making

Sympathizing with the experience of its growth

Reproducing the accumulated years

Excelling every manufacturing process

"...!" Shirou's mind frozen when one step being added by his subconscious without his consent...

Registering and anchoring toward GAIA!

In amidst of his surprise, Shirou managed to create a copy of a hammer in his left hand. He looked at it with eyes wide open. Confused by what he had just experienced, Shirou asked 'her' that might be able to answer what actually happened.

'What was that?'

**_Hmmm, Amazing is not it?_** **_Objects made from raw Prana _****_that had_****_ not deleted by Gaia..._**

'But isn't it impossible? I mean, Gaia was always removing the strangeness in the world and projection is one of that, right?'

**_If a _****_mortal_****_ made stuff like this_****_ without other being hand on it_****_, Gaia will definitely catch it as something abnormal._** **_But, because I am that in fact it is a creature beyond the limits of human understanding and is still bound by Gaia, and I bonded with your soul._** **_You can do this..._**

'Does that mean I'm not human anymore?'

**_...! Quickly remove the projection object in your hand before your father realized this anomaly..._**

Follow the advice of a voice in his head, Shirou immediately commands it to dispersing and helping Miyu in the basic projection. Before they entered the last basic lessons...

The final bit of thaumaturgy, Kiritsugu taught Shirou and Miyu is the art of **'reinforcement',** a magic that Involved in filling the holes in an object's structure or 'existence' in order to Strengthen it, this requires a keen insight about the targets structure as the object would be considered 'complete' and so any mistakes would instead result in the object treating the foreign Prana as the poison and resulting in the object or person receiving damage. It is a difficult field of Thurmaturgy and is therefore overlooked by Magus who pursued easier forms of mage-craft that deliver the same effects at a lower risk.

However if a mage were succeed in reinforcing an object or oneself then they could gain a number of benefits, for example strengthening an objects 'existence' can result in a knife becoming sharper, food and drink becoming tastier, or the speakers of a stereo be able to play music louder, on the other hand improving the targets structure grants increased strength and durability, for example if a mages were reinforcing their own body, they would be able to run faster, become stronger, and have increased durability.

In the end Kiritsugu only left the shed while Muttering 'my-adopted son was prodigy Among prodigies' after Shirou used reinforcement in first try and destroying the wooden table with simple slap.

* * *

><p>...UBW...<p>

* * *

><p>Shirou was thinking of anything else in his head until he could not fall asleep. Envisaged by the red-haired boy is something that can help him to face what is coming in the future.<p>

Although his new projection magic is miracle, it is not something that can help in his quest to save Sakura and destroying The Tainted Grail. Shirou thought that he must have other things that can be made as his other Ace in his sleeve. He kept thinking while looking at his hands, and stopped when he looked green muscle behind his skin.

At first glance, the muscle is almost like magic circuit of the magus. But, instead in physical body, Magic Circuit is in their souls. Magic Circuit itself is not necessarily in every human being, but mostly, it was members of Magus family who have a circuit inside of them and some ordinary people who come in special categories such as himself and Miyu.

For those who do not have the circuit but want to learn thaumaturgy, there are ways in which turning the nerves of the brain into artificial circuit intended as a replacement of the circuit... even though the brain has hundreds of millions of nerves. Changing a single nerve can be fatal because it can injure the brain itself.

Anyway, be a Magus is the same as walking with death, and the risk of death is normal culminate in life of Magus. Additionally, Shirou itself does not need to think about such risks if he wants to make artificial circuit, as he did in the past, thanks to Avalon embedded in him.

'Wait!' Realizing something, Shirou stopped his thinking and scrunched his forehead. 'I have Avalon that capable of treating my wounds quickly and made me successful in making artificial circuit in the past. If so, I could make magic circuit as much as I want to and not limited to the 27 circuit that I have.' Shirou thought.

**_Remember, Knight!_** **_The artificial circuit can be used only once before the circuit was degraded._**

The sounds of 'her' tried to remind him.

'But, what if I strengthen quality of my artificial circuit with reinforcement?'

**_According to the knowledge that I have, it can be done and can happen, but—_**

"Yosh... if so. I will do it.' Shirou cut 'her' words, before 'she' could finish 'her' explanation.

**_Cutting explanation at the time of most important part is not wise, knight!_**

Unfortunately, Shirou does not listen to the sound of 'her' and immediately jumped from his bed. After he take a deep breath to calmed him. Shirou immediately started what he had planned.

"Trace... ON!" Shirou voiced his Aria, the keywords for Shirou so he can activate his self-hypnosis state so his body is able to accept the mystery of his thaumaturgy. Shirou able to see it, like a thread interlinked with each other, the nerve that will be made as artificial circuit and he choose one before he begin the operations.

Shirou took a deep breath, preparing the body to accept the pain he would feel. Shirou let out his breath slowly and started the operations.

**HOT**

**PAIN**

The pain and heat felt like melted iron had been putting into his nerve. Fortunately, Shirou who is familiar with pain like this and could bear with it.

Seconds passed, up to minutes. Painful moments that came to an end after Shirou managed to make the circuit from his nerve. 'How is the quality of the artificial circuit that I have?' Shirou asked to 'her'

**_HMMM, within your human terms, your artificial circuit capacity has existing 15 units of prana._**

'Huh, it was greater than the one I generated back then...' Shirou mused. He wiped sweat in his face before preparing to strengthen his artificial circuit. But, before Shirou starts, 'she' said in his head.

**_Would not it be wiser if you make_** **_'Bounded _****_Field'_** **_that secures your voice from come out?_**

Thinking about what 'she' said has a point, Shirou immediately make regular bounded field.

In this time, Kiritsugu also teach them about 'Bounded Field' in addition to the three basic Magecraft, as another ripple in the time-loop. And it seems, Bounded field is Miyu expertise, she is like a fish in water when studying this branch of magic.

Having successfully created a bounded field, Shirou start his rituals.

"Trace... ON!"

Shirou turned on his twenty-seven magic circuit and immediately divide tasks on the circuit, half for processing the 'Od' from his body and other half processing the 'Mana' from the outside to be mold in to Prana.

After Prana is formed at the other end of the circuit, Shirou immediately pushed the whole Prana to strengthen his artificial circuit.

"AaaAAAAAAAA**AAAAAAARGH!**" Shirou screaming in pain as he felt the pain that can't be described, the pain that exceeds pain he had experienced during his past life, as if his soul is milled with something rough and has sharp thorns.

Shirou concentrated all his willpower to finish the job before he passed from the pain that would break a lesser man that was not named Emiya Shirou, as the prana inside Shirou forced to do something it was never designed to do and was resulting on the agonizing pain, strangely something in his mind forced Emiya's to gave all of his efforts solely to finish what Shirou started before he messed up because fainting. This had carried on 30 minutes, which seemed like an eternity to the Emiya who was in pain before he felt something click in his body and immediately stopping the conversion process and collapsing on the hard floor, face first. With his clothes covered in sweat.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>In Miyu Emiya room<span>_**

Miyu Emiya, adoptive sister of Shirou Emiya and foster daughter of Kiritsugu Emiya woke up suddenly. Somehow her heart and soul scream in fear, it told her that Onii-sama which is mean more than world to her was in the pain.

Slowly Miyu leave her bed and peered out of her room, she peeked to a room in front of hers. The room of her beloved adoptive brother, perhaps for a little girl in her age who was only 5 years old, she does not understand what is the meaning from the word 'love', but her heart and soul already understood that his Onii-sama who had saved her and give her a second chance after the incident is only for her, talk about obsession. And since then, she devoted herself quietly at her brother.

Seeing Shirou room looked normal as usual, Miyu decided that her imagination playing around with her. Before she closed the sliding door of her room, Miyu peek her adoptive father's empty room because he was 'going around the world'.

Of course Miyu understand the reasons his father's departure was to bringing home a girl named Ilyasviel. Miyu itself is not too concerned about how his father's opinion, because the most important thing for Miyu only Shirou-nii-sama. Then, a thought out of nowhere appeared in Miyu's head.

What If This Ilya figure stole Onii-sama from her life?

Instantly Miyu flat face becomes dark when she thought of various ways to get rid of anyone who becomes a third wheel between herself and her Onii-sama, even though she was the daughter of Kiritsugu or Kiritsugu himself.

After looking in Shirou's room for the last time. Miyu backed to bed for continue her disturbed sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Return to Emiya Shirou ...<span>_**

Few hours later around 3:00 in the morning, after his body celebrated the release of his torture in the shape of fainting, Shirou finally got up and viewing the results of his hard work.

"Trace on!" he whispered as he recited his personal Aria to trigger a self-hypnosis spell to prepare his mind for handling mysteries. He then used the Structural analysis to examine his body and determine any changes that resulted from his work, what he found was the nerve-circuit he had created few hours ago felt totally different.

When he first created the circuit, it was not as strong as it could have been as it is very fragile like it was made of glass that could crack and shatter as more Prana forced through it and only managed on one usage. Now though, after going through that painful process, things were become wonderful, it was producing 20 units and it was much sturdy, like a fragile pipe made from glass was covering by powerful and elastic rubber around it, holding it in its place.

Most impossible thing about his newly reinforced circuit is, it was connected into his soul, only half part and the other half is still attached to his body. All-in-all, Shirou managed something impossible by pure dumb luck and it was confusing as he recalling his luck was 'E-rank' from what he can remember from his counterparts in the past, namely 'Counter Guardian Emiya'.

* * *

><p>A week had passed after Shirou managed to create a permanent artificial Circuit, and every night he secretly changed his nerves into the circuit. However, Shirou still think of another way to add his ace under his sleeve, and it also became the reason Shirou in Emiya Kiritsugu study room now.<p>

He had found his former servant's -Saber- trick namely 'Prana Burst' from Kiritsugu's journal. The concept of prana burst it was really simple. By storing humongous Amounts of Prana in the selected limb before unleashing it all in one go, just like how a jet plane thruster worked. It seems simple but Shirou who unfortunately did it carelessly, nearly blasting his hand and rendering it unusable and heavily bandaged for few weeks and must lying to Taiga and Miyu that his hand was unusable because incidents with stray bike.

Of course, Taiga being Taiga felt worry and Saddened because her 'self-appointed' little brother Become victim of 'some idiot biker' and she could not eat Shirou delicious meal.

Miyu herself who knew he was lying was looking him like Eagle prying its prey, not helping his condition at all. But, it did not deter him slightly, even he must has hide and seek with Miyu.

After few week passed, Shirou can finally move his hand normally again, but his hide and seek routine with Miyu did not stopped. Honestly, how is that girl can very dedicated in finding his secret training is something he does not know, yet.

Shirou drowning himself in his training on Prana burst until he could use it safely and easily like how he doing Reinforcement.

Finally, after 4 months, he could use safely Prana burst of 3-4 times in the day with his amounts of Prana he could produce and he still creating makeshift circuit in every night.

Two months later, Kiritsugu back from his overseas business and look more broken and crestfallen. Could not bear his father's look, Shirou decided on helping his father easing his pain for repaying all his kindness in his previous life, the ripple effect will be damned by the red head because he does not has iron heart for watching his savior acted like that.

Shirou then pestered his father for telling him what happened and never buying his father lies, because he knew what actually happened and wanted to hear it from Kiritsugu's own mouth, so Kiritsugu would not notice something odd and God damned, if Kiritsugu know he was time traveler.

In the end, after Kiritsugu gave in and told Shrou everything. Kiritsugu embraced Shirou after he finished telling his story and apologizing because he was the reason of Fuyuki city's fire years ago, because he had commanded his servant to destroying the Tainted Holy Grail. Shirou had forgives his father because he had knew it was unavoidable and many life would loss in mass slaughter if Kiritsugu did not stop Angra Manyu.

But, unfortunately, Miyu was eavesdropping on them.

"So, Dad... how if you write everything for Ilya and maybe I can give it to her if we're meet in the future?"

'Of course, after he had stepped on Berserker's dead body first.' Shirou's sarcastic mind added before he scolded himself because he was turning like his sarcastic counterpart.

Kiritsugu was Pondering first before thanking Shirou for the idea.

Shirou now can see his father face much lively than before.

'I hope everything will alright in the future...' He thought. Unfortunately, world had deemed his live isn't easy.

* * *

><p>Shirou went to the park hastily because if he late, Miyu would strap him in the wall and made him as a dart board.<p>

Of course, Miyu wouldn't does that. But, it is not wrong to have a wild imagination of his punishment so he kept himself motivated in keeping his promise, right?

As he thought about this, he did not see a girl suddenly appeared in front of him, and when he saw her, it was too late to dodge her. With so many people in the park he can't use his Prana burst for dodge to the side, so he was only bracing himself for the unavoidable clashes.

**_*Bruk ~ !*_**

Shirou collided with her.

"Auhft—!" Shirou said after he fell to his buts. He was rubbing his sore buts for easing his pain. He then looking toward the girl that had been becoming the victim in this little incident and tried to apologizing, but his word halted in his throat when he saw her.

The pupil-less purple eyes that was looking on him without any trace of life, plum colored shoulder-length hair, and lithe body dressed in one piece white sundress. Importantly, that's blank face...

Shirou shocked mind can only stuttering one word amidst his trance...

'S-Sa-Sakura ...'

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~To Be Continued~<span>_**


	3. Chapter III

The third chapter of my story finished… I hope the grammar not that much of crap, and I write this story mostly with past tense…

Anyway… I really need a BETA for fixing my crappiest grammar, and if there someone who has many spare time and generously extended his/her hand for helping me, please PM me…

* * *

><p>Review Corner:<p>

Alucrad : Don't worry, never intended on stop it though, but please be patient if the update kinda slow because many probem at IRL, but I will write my all story until end…

FenrirCrinos ; WTF! :o Hahahahaha :D

Toa Solaric, Elent-OverLord, Riffin121294, DarkJaden : Begone you loli lover, I had kill Miyu in most brutal way by poisoning her with pestiside… muahahahaha… just kidding :p sorry for lack of Miyu scene in previous chapter because it was unedited chapter. thank you for the support though :D.

Mastergamer98007 : Thank you very much for your support, that motivating me.

* * *

><p>Note;<p>

"Utopia Blade World" — Speaking

'Utopia Blade World' — Thinking

**'Utopia Blade World'** — Important words

_"Utopia Blade World" Shirou said_ — Short flashback without warning in the first place.

**_*Utopia Blade World*_** — Sound effect and background noise… ;p

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter III - Threat for Brocon Little Sister; Sakura Matou<strong>_

* * *

><p>The greater the force that is received, the object will move with the same constant. That is spoken by Sir Isaac Newton in his elaboration of the law of Inertia from Galileo. Emiya Shirou now understand how the deep the meaning of said law after seeing the girl who he had loved, although said little girl does not know his thought. she herself looked younger than he remembered in his life before. Of course she would looks younger because he did time-travel successfully to the past.<p>

When Shirou Emiya once again see the familiar face and framed by the plum-colored hair, a wide range of feelings emerged without his control. but, among all the raging feeling, a feeling that is very clear he felt were;

Angry...

Fury...

Shirou feel the anger that he himself does not know if he could get angry like that, when he saw the cute face of a girl one year younger than himself, devoid of emotions. Shirou soon learned that how deep and large the wounds Sakura Matou had hide behind her usual warm smile she had threw on him in the past.

Looking on innocent girl that only 7 years old in this condition, Shirou was being able to take a asumption that Zouken Matou was torturing the girl he loved since she should still smiling innocently and acting as girl in her age on learning about the world.

Shirou unknowingly scowled angrily when he know all of this with his own two eyes, and he was not aware of the fact that the girl who had mentally wounded in his presence was trembling in fear because his expression that should not be owned by the 8-year-old boy.

**_Knight, hold your emotions, you make a girl that means the world to you tremble _****_in_****_ fear!_**

Shirou immediately snapped out of anger that he felt when a voice in his head whispered it. Shirou fell surprised when he saw younger Sakura Matou's body was shaking with faces showing pure fear.

"..." Shirou's face softened and he immediately felt regret, because he had makes a girl he loved trembling in fear, even though he has vowed to make Sakura feel happy. Having swallowed that feeling which tasted like rotten food in his throat, Shirou immediately subjecting his body to form a perfect 90° angle and say.

"Ano, I'm sorry I crashed into you and get angry for no apparent reason, I admit, I'm not being careful. Please forgive me."

"Eh?" Sakura Matou can only uttered in face full of surprise before turning into confusion, seeing something that is not accordance with what she imagined.

* * *

><p>...UBW...<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sakura's Point…<span>**

Yes. Absolutely inconceivable.

Impossible...

No, something like this was possible...

There must be something wrong with my life today...

That thing had came to mind of seven years old Sakura Matou, when she saw and became the subject of things that did not fit with her assumption.

started in this afternoon.

_This afternoon __s__he intended to buy equipment for her activities in__elementary school, and when she asked for permission on th__at__ mons__—__ehm, __what she meant is__ h__er__ grandfather__, and he show his_ _un__happy face. it __had became __a sign of bad luck that would __befallen upon her__, and __everything was right with what she had thought__. _

_Arriving at the store, __s__he found that the material for h__er__ craft__-task_ _was __empty, and some stores that __s__he asked. Do not sell or run out__ on the object she needed__, and __that's_ _become more annoying when__ every shopkeeper who __s__he __had __asked always put annoyed__ face__ or amused face as if __s__he was __doing __something strange and ridiculous._

_'Why no one __even __sells cardboard juice? __T__he__y__ said the__y were__ department store? But, why they do not __even __sell__ing a__ used cartons__ juice__?' Sakura thought after the tenth__ time she had out__ of the store._

_Realized that the sun was in the west, she realized that she hadn't __get__ a lot of time and immediately ran __in__ hurry. __S__he did not want to be treated more cruelly than__ what__ his grandfather__ had did to her__. But, in a corner of the way, near the park, __s__he collided with a red-haired boy and they both bounced in the opposite direction. _

_Sakura had thought about __'W__hat kind of misfortune else would __s__he be __getting to__?__'__ and __s__he immediately regretted h__er__ thoughts after seeing the boy's face __that __collided with her._

_He's angry..._

_No, that face couldn't be categorized as angry or pissed…_

_He was furious…_

_T__he__ look on his __frowning face __looks __un__usual, somehow making her body quiver and shiver in fear. _

_No__!_ _N__ot the face o__f__ his angry expression that makes Sakura to be like this. __The r__ed-haired boy__'s eyes__ w__are the reason why__ Sakura tremble. __The gold-brown __eyes __that__ w__ere__ staring at her with __intensity_ _that would__ not owned by a boy __in__ his age. __The __intensity__ and danger Sakura felt from his eyes was__ exceeding __the __evil view__ of__ Zouken Matou__, she had really know__._

_When Sakura was resigned to h__er__ fate in the hands of the boy, who knows what will he do__es__ to her. The boy __did something she had not thought and that was bowing__ down and said._

"Ano, I'm sorry I crashed into you and get angry for no apparent reason, I admit, I'm not being careful. Please forgive me."

Sakura's mind froze...

No, everything seemed froze for Sakura Matou.

Because the kid in front of her doing things outside of her predicament.

"Eh?" Without her knowing it, Sakura let startled sound from her throat. But, the surprise does not stop there. The red-haired boy held out his hand to the plum haired little girl and smiled warmly with soft eyes which very opposite to the gaze he directed at her moments ago. Soft eyes showed a genuine worry without deceit and hidden intentions.

Sakura received his hands in reflex, and in a single heart beat, with the strength that unmatched for the boy in his age. He pulled her tiny body and made Sakura pushed forward until she fell into the arms of the boy. Sakura felt time goes by slowly when she slammed into the boy's chest, and when she was in the boy's arms, somehow she felt calm, peaceful, and protected. She did not even listening to the sound of 'OMPH' of the boy when he was being hit in the chest by her. Sakura did not even feel the pain of her small body that had crashed into the young man's chest. she's just enjoying a sense of peace and hope that she thought she threw it when she gave up fighting on her unfair fate on the third day her body defiled by 'them' in full week without stopping.

* * *

><p>... UBW ...<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Normal point...<span>**

Who knows how many minutes have passed, Sakura still has not pulled herself from Shirou's chest. Shirou himself felt awkward with the condition of the two of them were, it is true that he loves Sakura and enjoy moments like this. However, he felt like pedophile when he enjoyed Sakura's presence which in the fact is still not reached the proper age, yet.

'Wait, did not I myself still an 8 years old?' Shirou thought suddenly. 'But, I've lived for 17 years before and this time my mental condition is the same as the 20-year-old man? how much my age actually? 8 years or 25 years? Everything about time-traveling things made me felt confused!'

**_Ufufufufufu... _****_hilarious_****_..._**

'Can you be quiet? Your giggling makes me feel annoyed.' Shirou retorted 'her' sound that had hindered his inner conflict. 'Ah, more importantly...' Shirou realized his situation and the fact that Sakura small body still in his arms.

After taking a breath to calm his mind, Shirou opened his mouth.

"Ah, ano... can you release me now..." Shirou said nervously. Sakura snapped out of her state. With eyes wide open, she immediately threw herself away from Shirou's chest while thinking.

'What had I done? How I could become careless? I can't tainted him by my mere presence alone…' Sakura bristled herself.

They felt their cheeks heated up and pink shades appeared on each cheek. However, it soon disappeared because the awkward condition they felt and was thinking at the same time;

'Ah, I was not satisfied with the closeness, yet...' which have different meanings.

Shirou because he was finally being able to interact with the girls who was important in his heart, while Sakura. She felt comfortable and safe she had felt in the past before it had disappeared in the Matou household. In same time, She felt unworthy for that feeling because she had been soiled.

The both of them fell in silent, with no one tried to start first. They felt the atmosphere turned awkward really fast.

"A-Ano... / Excuse me..." Sakura and Shirou opened their mouth simultaneously. They fell silent and stared at each other again.

"Ah... ladies first..." Shirou tried to sound like a gentleman, quotes on the word 'tried'.

"No, you go ahead..." Sakura replied because reflex in same time as Shirou.

"..."

"..."

"Ehehehe ..."

Because the awkward atmosphere, and weird feelings because of it. Shirou could not stop himself from laughing.

"Uh-hufufufu..." and the more surprising, Sakura herself stifled her own chuckles because the awkwardness between them.

"If there's right, the old man was still around here... Yosh, come with me!" was what Shirou said after stopped chuckling. He immediately pulled Sakura who was in the middle of confusion and leading her to a place that will be part of the most precious moments, in all of her life.

Not far from that place, Shirou saw the ice cream seller who had already in his fifties. Without telling Sakura, he speed up his steps toward the ice cream seller, confusing Sakura even more who still following behind.

"Old man... ice cream with chocolate flavor and vanilla, one of them..." Shirou shouted with his fake childish enthusiasm.

"Oh yeah, Shirou-kun… Chocolate for you and Vanilla for your girlfriend over here." The old man ice cream seller gave two cones on Shirou with his cheeky smile.

'So his name is Shirou ...' Sakura thought. She stared at the boy's face named Shirou, she did not miss a pink hue in the boy's cheek.

'Why his cheeks redde—' Sakura stop asking that particular thought as she remembered what ice cream seller had said. Immediately she felt her cheeks heated and her face looks awkward as Shirou. Then they immediately left the ice cream seller who laughed out loud because the kid's cute behavior, although one of them actually was 20 years old in mental wise.

Then, Shirou took Sakura who continued on following him dumbly until they reached a nearby bench. Sakura can't understand why she continued to follow Shirou, it just felt alright for her. Maybe that because the red-haired boy made her curious and she wants to know about the red-haired boy named Shirou more.

"Ah, this is for you, Sa—"

**_Knight, wait_****_!_****_ If you call h_****_er_****_ name, you have not known each other, I'm afraid _****_that will_** **_trigger something _****_you do not want to happen._**

'Her' sounds stop Shirou when he wanted to call the name of the purple-haired girl. 'Ah, thank you..." Shirou thanked 'her' mentally. He then looked at Sakura and asked.

"Ano, what's your name, miss?"

"Uh, Ano... Sakura, Sakura Matou..." purple-haired girl replied meekly. Her voice seemed unsure and distracted.

"Well, this is for you Sakura-chan... eat it before it melts."

Sakura took a vanilla ice cream on Shirou's hand shyly, her cheeks flushed as she had hear the boy calling her name with intimate/close suffix. They both then ate their ice cream in silence. They are immersed in their own mind.

'What should I do for Sakura so she could get out from that, that _thing_'s clutch?' Shirou asked himself. Various kinds of plans he had established in his head. Attacking Matou residence directly and destroying all the worms along with the old zombie named Zouken is out of question, even Shirou cooped up in the body of 8-year-old boy, he still could do it.

But, He did not want to draw the attention of the other magus, moreover 'Clock Tower' association.

Currently, when Shirou was thinking about it, Sakura Matou also has the same dilemma in her mind.

'Do I deserve to be near him?' Purple-eyed girl thought. She stared into the cream that slowly melts and immediately licked before falling to her hand. Somehow she did not want to make what Shirou given for her ended in vain.

'Can I do that? Become selfish after being soiled and defiled... but, I didn't want lose this feeling…'

Sakura stealed a glance toward Shirou, and accidentally Shirou also glanced at her. Instantly, their eyes met.

When the goldish-brown meet the purple ones, they felt electricity in a small scale traveling through their spines, which gives a tingling sensation all over their bodies and they felt their cheeks heated up in an instant. Feeling the atmosphere become awkward, Shirou immediately turned his red face in other direction, while Sakura looked at her ice cream that seems more interesting than anything.

'I think, it will be fair with what had happen in my life I'm became a bit selfish, right?' Sakura tried to reassuring herself.

They continued to enjoy their ice cream. Sakura was enjoying her ice cream slowly because she has savoring every sensation where Shirou's kindness warmed her broken heart in every lick she did to the white cream.

The sun was almost setting and she thought she would really late back to home and when she was thinking the 'punishment' from his grandfather. Sakura became reluctant on goes to home tonight and glanced at the boy next to her with great anticipation. Shirou who was thinking about various plans to liberate the little Sakura from the grip of Zouken Matou was not aware of it.

Shirou did not realized how long he was immersed in his thoughts and the sky began to dark. When he turned toward Sakura, he found the girl still glanced at her, he does not know since when and how long she glanced at her and felt guilty immediately.

'I'll invite her to my house, tonight... hope, old man didn't mind it.' Shirou thought, he nodding his head and stared at the girl who still sitting next to him with a serious expression, ignoring the fact that Sakura became tense with his gaze.

"Ano, are you mind if you stay in my home? It's already late and my house near here. "

Sakura eyes widened when she heard the offer from the red-haired boy, but Sakura suddenly felt crestfallen and said.

"But I have not asked permission from my grandfather ..." Shirou became silent when Sakura said it, he tried to hold back his emotions when Sakura still call 'grandfather' to a man who had ruined her life.

Getting idea to make Sakura agree, Shirou then try to negotiate further.

"Is there telephone in your home?" Shirou asked that, he had never been entered into Sakura's house before, because just by eye contact with Zouken in considerable distance has made him want to vomit.

Sakura tilted her head, as if trying to remember. Shirou wait hopefully, he realized that most families Magus of old family do not like phones and use magecraft for telecommunications. just an Enforcer and some Magus who used phones in their work.

"If it is not wrong. There one in my house..."

Shirou felt relieved because it seems he is still able to continue his plan.

"But I do not know the phone numbers of Matou family." Sakura continued.

"Nah, it's okay. As long as there is a phone in your home, I can check in the phone book or ask Fuyuki's telecommunications office." Shirou said with a smile.

"Will I accepted at your house?" Sakura asked hopefully.

Shirou replied with a nod and a smile. Sakura felt happy because there are still people being nice to her, but. that feeling quickly disappeared when she remembered her already tainted by the 'grandfather' of her.

"But I **_*mumble-mumble*_**..." Sakura tried to say something, but because of fear that the boy who was being nice to her get away, the sound became softer until her sound became whisper.

Unfortunately, Shirou's upgraded senses heard it.

Tainted and dirty That was what she said.

Shirou knitted his brow and his face turned into a frown when he heard those words. Shirou becomes more sure to bring Sakura away from that demon's home so that she was be able to live safely and happily.

As soon as it appeared, a frown on Shirou's face disappeared and immediately grabbed the hands of the tiny-broken girl.

"What do you think? It was getting late... let rushed into my house." Shirou said with a smile on his face. Sakura who saw Shirou's smile could only look down to hide her blushing cheeks.

They both immediately left the place and headed to the Emiya residence. Shirou finished his thoughts about Zouken and his atempt to releasing Sakura from his grasp, because Shirou wanted to concentrate on Sakura who would overslept in his house.

When they were walking, with Shirou in front and Sakura followed from behind, Shirou suddenly thought about something he felt he had forgot.

'By the way, why do I feel I'm forgetting something important?'

Elsewhere, a girl with shoulder-length black hair wearing a pink one-piece dress, which was sitting in her swings alone, continued to wait someone who had promise that will take her home. Although the park is quiet and the other children had picked up by their parents.

"Onii-sama, where are you?" The girl asked to no one in particular. She looked around her for a moment, only to find she was alone in the park.

Miyu finally decided to go home and ask his beloved brother directly, why he had break his promise that was not so-Shirouish.

* * *

><p>... UBW ...<p>

* * *

><p>That afternoon, as usual Kiritsugu Emiya was relaxing on the veranda while enjoying the evening sun, though his face was calm and the drive of life gradually returned to his eyes. Emiya Kiritsugu still has regret in his heart.<p>

Ilyasveil von Einzbarn.

Her daughter, the fruit of his love with the late homonculus wife he loved, but should he sacrifice because stupid dream that he kept.

Kiritsugu had back from one of his efforts to carry out Ilya from Eizenbarn of residence in Germany. But as usual, Zubstacheit was not allowing it. The old man did not even allow him to see his daughter even for a moment. Kiritsugu wanted to shout at the old man about how his cruel to him, separating the father of her child just for the sake of all his selfish ambition. But, that's the life of Magus.

Magus life filled not only because of the risk of their lives are threatened in studying Magecraft, but also in other matters such as the agreement between the Magus with another that was full of dirty things exceed political stuff or misgivings those always followed because of fear of competition or other Magus threatening the results of their research in the branch of Magecraft they had learned.

Kiritsugu felt sometone entered into a bounded field he had put around the house and realized Shirou had returned along with...

'Wait, it is not Miyu?' Kiritsugu thought.

He glanced toward the corridor, waiting his adopted children appeared and find out who the other girl he was carrying. Shirou emerged moments later as his guesses, and that followed him i...

'Sakura ... Tohsaka. No, Tokiomi has given his daughter to that savage worm. What kind of father is he? I admit he is success as Magus, but to abandon his flesh and blood like that?' Kiritsugu thought with disgust.

If he still old Kiritsugu Emiya that never has eye-opening from Shirou, he will not want to bother thinking about it, but after more open with his adopted son, Shirou. He felt little by little he has changed. He became increasingly aware of his obligations as a father and because of that he is still trying to get back ilya.

"Ah, father... this is Sakura ... Matou."

Kiritsugu was not ignoring how Shirou stopped and showed a nervous face even for a moment. he felt intrigued by the behavior of his son, Kiritsugu raised his eyebrows.

'Hmm, is Shirou already knows who she was?'

Kiritsugu then pay attention to the movements of the girl behind his foster child with a cold face. He could see Sakura Matou clearly frightened and with reflex hiding behind Shirou. Shirou with similar reflexes shifting his body slightly and from his body pattern Kiritsugu could see how protective of his adopted son on the poor girl.

'Oh, is my son had become knight in shining armor for damsel in distress?' Kiritsugu grinned mentally.

Suddenly he felt there were others who went into his house, and this time is Miyu Emiya. Kiritsugu could not resist his desire to picking on his adopted child any more opened his mouth louder than usual.

"Uh, Shirou? I thought you pick your sister in the park? Turns out you actually come home with your little girlfriend..."

Shirou and Sakura shocked to hear what Kiritsugu had said before flushed in embarrassed that could make apple ashamed.

But, Shirou who was first out of the state and realized what Kiritsugu said and he remembered why he was in town for the first time cursed inwardly.

'Crap! I forgot about Miyu...'

Shirou was spinning in his place and wanted to go to the park to pick up his maiden sister, Sakura who was at his side just stared dazedly at the red-haired boy who had put a scared face before he pivoting. But, Sakura and Shirou never thought the sliding door opened violently until it escaped from its hook.

**_*Srak-crak*_**

Shirou frozen in his place when he saw his sister. Miyu itself stood in front of him. She tilted her head forward until her eyes were covered by her bangs. Her face slowly lifted and showing a sweet smile towards his brother, too sweet that gave Shirou bad vibe from it.

"Ah, Onii-sama... so you're bravely dating at your inappropriate age? Really brave indeed, my beloved Onii-sama is! You even forget you promised to pick me up at the park..."

Though her face showed a sweet smile, Shirou can't be fooled by the appearance of it because it was very clear the killing intent directed toward Sakura from Miyu's body.

Swallowing roughly, Shirou tried to reasoning with his pissed sister.

"Miyu, I can explain everything..."

"Oh, my dearest brother, explain yourself… please!" Now, Miyu voice became more strained.

"Uh... I did accidentally bumped Sakura-chan in near the park, and then I bought ice cream as an apology and a sign of our friendship." Shirou tried hard to explain without thinking of the impact of his words. Sakura who heard that Shirou considered her as a friend just rooted in her place, felt stunned with wide surprised eyes.

'Emiya-san, was accepting me...' Sakura repeated it in her head many times like a broken record, she felt her cheeks heat up, but did not attempt hiding the blush on her cheeks as she still stunned in her place.

"Oh, so she is your Sakura'-chan' now? And you buy her ice cream? Onii-sama you are very kind hearted soul and I glad I have good big-bro that ditched her own sister for 'helping' other cute girl you just meet..." Miyu was increasing her sweet smile, but the jab and sarcasm very clear as the rising moon in the sky and killing intent from her doubled.

Shirou could only open his mouth wide in astonishment when Miyu said everything with full malice. He was confused by the different behavior of Miyu. While Sakura, she kept chanting Shirou's statement in her head with flushed cheeks, she detached herself from the real world.

Kiritsugu, who had been silent and observing the way of the soap opera before him, only grinning more broadly in his mind.

'Shirou get whipped... now, You are also feeling my pain when Irisviel does that to me...' Yes, his degraded mind isn't helping either.

"Because Onii-sama has been kind toward your Sakura'-chan', what if you take a shower and let your sister is cooking for dinner..." Miyu who was becoming oddly more talkactive than three years she had lived with them, finally ended her charade and went to the kitchen with sweet smile still attached on her face.

Shirou who heard what Miyu has said immediately fell to his knees. His face became pale like paper. For one Shirou Emiya, to be denied to touch the kitchen and cooking food at mealtimes is vilest thing world ever does to him.

Kiritsugu swore he could see lightning and listening on the sound of something cracking behind Shirou. He wanted to laugh but he was resisting it because he did not want to destroy the entertaining scene that enough to lifting his depression mood that he felt for failing in one of his mission to bring Ilya home.

Kiritsugu decided to read this morning newspaper and wait for Miyu to finish with dinner. Miyu who saw the expression of his brother, showed her sinister smile and no one could see it.

"Shirou, take a bath before dinner..." Kiritsugu said. Shirou immediately got up and hobbled to the bathroom with the same expression. He still did not snap from the shock when Miyu forbid him into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Sakura who also had not snapped from her trance, yet. follow Shirou who headed to bathroom instinctively, her consciousness was ordering her body to follow a source of comfort that she felt when her mind is still trapped in her pseudo-Reality Marble.

When Kiritsugu saw it, he raised his eyebrows before shrugging his shoulder as a sign not want to know.

When Shirou had arrived to the bathroom, Shirou undressed his cloths and immediately entering the bathtub automatically, when his body is submerged in warm and refreshing water. He snapped from his shattered condition and sensed something was wrong.

First, he had a break down and his subconscious automatically had take control of his body without his mind ordering it and second, he was not alone in the bathroom and immediately turned to the other people who were in the bathroom. Shirou eyes immediately widened when he saw Sakura Matou standing in front of the bathroom door with dazed face, still entranced.

"SAKURA-CHAN, WHY DID YOU FOLLOW ME TO THE BATHROOM?" Shirou shouted while standing because reflex.

Sakura just tilted her head in confusion after abruptly snapped from her trance and instantly became red faced when she saw naked Shirou and Shirou Jr was showing themselves to the world proudly.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA, PERVERT!"

"WAIT, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FOLLOWING ME!"

In the dining room, Kiritsugu chuckled when he heard screaming voice of both Shirou and Sakura from the bathroom, he glanced toward the kitchen and saw something quite disturbing.

Miyu Emiya, his once quit adopted children which rarely shows her emotions, was giggling creepily while said.

"I will kill that slut..." over and over again as she stroked her kitchen knife like a kitten affectionately.

With flat faces, Kiritsugu had directed his head to his newspaper and convince himself not to get involved in this strange problem.

* * *

><p>After some tense dinner because Miyu couldn't stop the killing intent from leaking and still smiling sweetly that creeped Shirou. Shirou immediately called Matou residence after getting a phone number of Matou residence from the Telecommunication branch offices in Fuyuki.<p>

After reassuring and calming his heart, Shirou was immediately pressing the numbers on the phone and wait for someone picked up the phone on the other side.

"The Matou residence. Can I help you with?" Hoarseness of the sound that certainly from old man that contain maliciousness spoke. Shirou gritted his teeth to hold back his emotions.

'Zouken ... Matou ...' Shirou thought with hatred.

"Ah, I was a friend of Sakura Matou, Emiya Shirou. I would like to ask permission to Sakura Matou because I invited her to stay at my house tonight."

"..." Zouken was not answering immediately, and Shirou tensed instantly. He did not know what was in the old zombie head right now and hoped that not something he hated.

A few moments later, the voice of chuckling Zouken sounded from the other side.

"Emiya? Interesting, but I never knew if my grandchildren that I love to have a friend and moreover named Emiya..." Zouken voice sounded amused and made Shirou's emotions flared, with all his willpower, Shirou suppress his anger and kept his temper in check.

"We just became friends today, and as we play we lose track of time, I invite Sakura Matou to stay at my house because it had late."

"Is that so? Well, I allow my granddaughter to stay in your home, Emiya-san ... but, please keep her well and do not let her hurt even just the tip of her hair, she is my favorite granddaughter and I'll be mad if something happened to him. "

'More like your favorite subject of your sick experiment!' Shirou gritted his teeth harder to hold his temper in order not to lose control. He then went on.

"Take it easy Matou-san, I promise to keep Sakura-san safe and tomorrow morning I'll take her back to the Matou residence safely."

"Ah... well, thank you, kid. Then I wait for my granddaughter back safely. Goodnight Emiya-san and have a good time with my grandchildren." Zouken said his goodbye and somehow Shirou cringed with anger, disgust and hate when heard his tone when he said 'Have a good time'.

"Goodnight ..." Shirou then closed his phone and immediately sighed in relief. He wiped the sweat pouring down his forehead because of the tension he had been feeling.

"Hmm? Looks like you do not like people who exist across Shirou?" Kiritsugu asked suddenly that makes Shirou shocked and turned to his father who stood leaning against the wall not far from him.

"Zouken Matou... and somehow I hate it when I heard his voice." Shirou give half an honest answer.

"Really, her? I was surprised when you took the girl and think that something bad is going to happen..." Kiritsugu paused and glanced to Sakura who glued in front of the television, She was watching television with the expression of awe as if never watch before. Of course she had not, considering what happened to her at Matou residence.

"... I felt sorry for her, as well. Shirou be careful on the man who's just you call, if you can, stay away from him as much as possible." Kiritsugu said in a serious tone. Shirou nodded with no less serious face.

"Now accompany her, and also do not sleep too late." Kiritsugu remind his foster child before stepping into his room to rest. Shirou then headed to the multipurpose room and found Sakura still staring at the television with a view of amazement.

'Wait! What kind of Magecraft that made glittering and star effect in her eyes?' Shirou so confused at the sight of Sakura sparkling eye when her eyes glued to the direction of the show that aired in television. When Shirou know show that makes Sakura amazed in television, she could not stop himself from sweat-dropping.

'Seriously? Why every girls loved the magical girl? I glad Rin wouldn't take a liking in this kind of entertainment.' Shirou grumbled at the sight of magical lyrical Nanoha anime on television, the Anime which is also preferred by Miyu.

After the Anime is over, Shirou immediately took Sakura to the guest bedroom, but the purple-haired girl shook her head and holding Shirou's sleeve with terrified expression. Shirou who realize that poor/abused/broken girl doesn't want to sleep alone just took her to his room.

After Shirou finish prepared his own futon –Japanese Mattress— and one for her, Shirou immediately lied down on his mattress and told Sakura to get some rest and immediately slept.

But, Sakura opened his blanket and slept clutching Shirou when the red-haired boy had been snoring.

* * *

><p>Unknown by them, in the other room which next to them, namely; Miyu's room.<p>

"Bitch ..." Miyu cursed along with throwing a small knife toward the photos on the wall, a photo of a cute snow-white haired little girl around 5 years old with beautiful red eyes.

The girl in the picture carried by Kiritsugu in his shoulder and smiled innocently and happily.

**_*_****_STAB_****_*_**

Miyu's throwing knife stuck where the face of the girl who is none other than Illyasveil von Einzbarn.

Miyu then took another knife and threw to another photo beside Ilya's photo on the wall while cursing.

"Slut..."

**_*_****_STAB_****_*_**

The second photo is none other than the image of purple-haired girl and purple-eyed watching her favorite TV show along with her beloved Onii-sama. That photo is none other than Sakura Matou image that she quietly took after dinner.

"I'm not going to hand over Onii-sama to anyone. Onii-sama just need me and mine alone." Miyu said with a blank face.

It seems second life belonged to Shirou Emiya become more confusing and troubling, not as easy as he had think.

* * *

><p><strong><span>To Be Continued<span>**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter III end... please wait for the 4th that I had write more than ¾ from all of the script. <em>

_ So, what do you think about Yandere Miyu? I really made her OC even she was original character in Nasuverse, but where the fun in it if everything stayed as canon? _

_Don't forget to give your review on your comment or something that really bugging you in this story and I will answer your question in the next chapter..._


	4. Chapter IV

_There the rewrite of previous Third chapter from my Utopia Blade World_ _that I split and add something more... hope you still like it and sorry for some grammatical error/type/misspelling in this story. I already tried my best and I am still studying on it...I basically writing on past tense... with just few present and future tense_

_Oh, if there was reader who has good English grammar and have many spare time, please become my BETA to help me Fix my story grammar/typo/misspelling..._

* * *

><p>Note;<p>

"Utopia Blade World" — Speaking

'Utopia Blade World' — Thinking

**'Utopia Blade World'** — Important words

_"Utopia Blade World" Shirou said_ — Short flashback without warning in the first place.

**_*Utopia Blade World*_** — Sound effect and background noise… ;p

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : See the first Chapter…<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter IV<span>_****_: Un/Healthy Crush and Obsession! Part 1_**

* * *

><p>He stood unmoved as he witnessing apocalypse of his inner world. The gargantuan gears in the sky cracked and shattered into many piece before raining the hill full of sword. He was only viewing in horror as the wasteland where he stood started to shaking heavily like crashed by earthquake with 10R scales, the land start shifting upside down before many chunks of grounds floating and stayed in the air and oddly similar to floating islands.<p>

He wants to move yet he couldn't as the gears in the sky crumbled entirely, leaving unending water surface that defying law of nature and gravity with mysterious lights like prism color before droplets of water start pouring his body and his destroyed inner world.

Slowly, waters was pouring the gaps between the destroyed lands and creating a pseudo sea. Grass and greenery sprouted from the ground in fast pace.

"...!" He jerked when suddenly a figure appeared in front of him. The figure was beautiful woman with blonde waist length hair and wearing transparent gown, not only her gown was transparent, her every well beings was transparent like water. She raised her hand trying to touch him but stopping with solemn look attached in her face.

Then she said...

**"I'M THE ××××× TO ××××××× MY ×××××"**

He rooted as he heard that melodious voice phrasing a familiar words for him, yet unfamiliar in same time. He shook his hand with dejected face, telling the woman he didn't know what was that?

The female just shook her head before leaving him alone in this apocalyptic place.

When he stood there alone once again, this time, he didn't feel anxious or worried, instead he felt determined and waiting everything what was happening in here reach its end for he could understand what happened. He was waiting like eternity when he saw the place around him re-shaping into beautiful place, very beautiful and alluring until he wouldn't mind on leaving this 'Paradise'.

When rain stopped pouring, the land stopped shifting, the greenery stopped growing, and he knew everything has ended yet he felt something missing from this place, very important things that made this place feel complete.

When he thought about this, he found the air began shifting, the lands shaking once again, and he heard the voice belonged to mysterious female figure from before started to singing, chanting beautiful poem that would become his oath, his reason, what made he's him.

**"I'M THE ××××× TO PROTECT MY ×××××."**

One, two, three… five swords sprouted from the grassy field near him.

**"MY ×××××××××× IS ×××× AS STEEL AND MY ××××××××××××× IS ×××××× AS FIRE."**

Another dozens, hundreds swords sprouted everywhere in the luscious grassy land and turning the fairy tale like place become more impossibly beautiful. He felt determination rising in his heart. No, he was feeling nothing could shook his believe now.

**"I HAVE ××××××××× OVER ××××××××× ××××××."**

The swords continued to appearing until uncounted amounts. The place itself became the home, the scabbard for the unlimited swords.

**"UNKNOWN TO ×××× ××, NOR KNOWN TO ×××××××."**

Even the voice was buzzing, he could understand what words from the buzzing sound are, and he could understand what they really are. He smiled and started walking forward, toward the shining golden light in horizon. Not the light of sun set or sun rise, but the lights of salvation...

**"I ALWAYS WITHSTOOD MANY PAIN AND TRIAL TO CREATE MY ××××× ×××××."**

Many golden threads appeared around him, covering him like some kinds of cocoons, trying to protect and guide him.

**"ACCEPTED BY ××××, UNCONSIDERED BY ×××××."**

He felt unstoppable, he felt sure he wouldn't fail. No one could stop him from achieving his light of salvation.

**"GUIDED BY ×××××××."**

Many fireflies-like lights was circling him, trying to accompanying him in his chosen path, so he couldn't feel lonely and never once straying. He began glowing with magical light as he continued his steps. When the lights dimmed, his white shirt with long blue sleeve was gone, replaced by white shroud with golden insignia and silver Kevlar breastplate with black outline. Silver gauntlet and golden beautiful scabbard attached in his back.

**"SO AS I STRIVE ON ×××× ××××××× ××××××, BY ACCEPTING MY ×××××××, ×××××× AND ×××××,"**

He arrived in the hill with beautiful silver sword trimmed with golden ornaments stabbing the altar, waiting his owner, his partner to take him, to accept him.

**"BY GRANTING MY ××××××, ×××× AND ××××,"**

He griped the beautiful handle of sword with right hand and he taken the sword from the stone. The sword felt light like feather, felt very comfortable in his hand like the sword is part of his body and he felt complete. He raised the sword above his head like Knight who has winning his grand battle.

He felt complete.

**"HEAR MY ×××× TO ×××× UPON MY... '×××××× ×××××× ×××××' "**

The lights in front of him glowed brightly before vanished and he found beautiful scenery that he could call it heaven. The female figure from before stood in front of him with beautiful and happy smile, smile of partner which knowing her counterpart acknowledged who she was.

The smile of proud teacher with her student's accomplishment.

The smile of goddess who blessed her champion.

But in the same time the smile have hidden mischievousness and playfulness.

He smiled in serenity to the figure before opening his mouth.

"Thank you—"

* * *

><p>Bit by bit, but surely, Shirou was opening his eyes. What he first saw was familiar ceiling and he knew he was lying in his bed.<p>

"Ah... Sempai... you are finally awake!" Familiar voice that shooting his heart asked. He felt someone hug him and he felt something wet in his shoulder.

'Sakura-chan was crying? But why?' Shirou thought quizzically. He remember he was sleeping this night like usual, maybe not as usual with his long dream he saw in his sleep.

Shirou ears caught the sound of door sliding open and he saw familiar young twin-tailed black-haired girl looking at him with shocked wide eyes, the tray in her hand dropped to the floor, splattering the porridge inside the bowl and water in the glass, her eyes was watering and before he could ask why? She launched her already developed body to him, hugging him and the plum haired girl who already hugging him.

"Shirou-kun... you are finally awake! Do you know... how worried me and Sakura... when we found you unconscious... for a week?" The twin-tail black haired girl that none other than Rin Tohsaka chocked between her sobs, Sakura still sobbing and hug him tightly.

_'So that was the reason they're crying and hugging me. I was unconscious for full week.'_ Shirou slow mind mused.

Unconscious..

In full ofーWeek...

Wait!

**Waitwaitwaitwait!**

_'I was unconscious for full of week?'_

Shirou began to panicking inwardly. He pushed Rin and Sakura from his body gently. The two sisters was looking on Shirou in puzzled expression.

"S-sempai?" Sakura asked timidly, still worried for Shirou's health.

"I have something important to do." Shirou said seriously.

"Shirou-kun, you're just awake and must take a rest." Rin tried to put stern face, but with her young appearance, puffed red and tears stained eyes. It makes her more adorable, he know why Archer really like picking on Rin, in the truth Shirou would smiled in amusement if the situation not dire.

"But, this is death and life situation circumstances, Rin." Shirou replied seriously. Rin and Sakura face became worried immediately.

"W-what i-is i-it, Sempai?" Sakura asked timidly. Shirou then answered both of them with same serious expression.

"I must—"

**_*Drap—Drap*_**

"Onii-sama!" Cries of girl voice ringing in the room as the half opened sliding door had dully open, stopping Shirou from finish his speech. He then saw black and baby-pink blur rocketed at him and mercilessly tackled him until he staggered back and dropped on his futon hard. With the condition of Futon where he had sleep is not that thick made Shirou wasn't feeling any better.

"Miyu! Shirou just awake… you could have been injuring him!" Rin shrieked. But the cute loli with baby-pink one-piece summer dress and shoulder-length black hair wasn't replying her with few insult and straight face like usual, instead she just crying in Shirou chest.

'Gezz, when I can go to toilet?' The Silver-red head just mused with sigh.

* * *

><p>… UBW …<p>

* * *

><p>The red turned silver haired boy sighed in the table. He was looking at the 'place' with painful expression because the one she-imp and two she-devils had usurped his anti-army modern Noble Phantasm that could stop war by the sheer of awesomeness of its power, the only place and something that could calm many soldiers by just working his Magic in it, the kitchen.<p>

Shirou sighed dejectedly as he watch the black twin-tailed girl, plum-haired girl, and black haired girl glared each other heatedly while cooking breakfast, Taiga was not come yet so he can rearranging his mind.

Many years have passed from time when he found he was send to the past after his battle with Angra Mainyu, saving his now self proclaimed biggest brocon of sister and meeting and get adopted by Kiritsugu once again.

His father finally could sleep in peace two years ago with cheeky smile... yes, cheeky smile that makes Shirou really want to wipe that damnable smile in his father's dying face. Only remembering that smile made Shirou hand itch to cut something.

Shirou mind drifted to two years ago in that night under the full moon.

_Shirou and his father was looking to beautiful full moon in the veranda, just both of them, Miyu has tour with her classmate in her school, even begrudgingly._

_He knew that this night was his father's last night and Kiritsugu knew his son was sharp for his age, from what he had witnessing his son behavior in this nearly decade of time._

_Sometime Kiritsugu was even thinking that his son was mature than he seems, like the twelve years old boy next to him are older than himself._ _Kiritsugu has hunch that his son was time-traveler, as absurd as it sound be, but everything could be done by Magecraft and one hell high-class mysteries. And this night, he would ask him and confirming it._

_Both of them stayed silent and comforting each others with their presence alone, until Shirou broke the silent._

_"So this is your last night. Dad?"_

_"Hmmm." Kiritsugu hummed. His face seemed in ease and peaceful for someone who knew will die in any minutes by the curse of tainted Grail that crumbling his body._

_They fell silent once again._

_"Ne Shirou..." Kiritsugu started. He leaned on his back._

_"Yes..."_

_"You're Time-Traveler… aren't you?" Kiritsugu asked. No, he stated. _

_Shirou's head whipped in break-neck speed because the shock he got and looking at his father with wide eyes and gaping mouth. Is he that oblivious?_

_"Don't worry? You know I would die this night, right? So please humor this broken oold man in his dead bed." Kiritsugu smiled to his son. Shirou then sighed and his fake childish persona vanished._

_"Yeah…" He said somberly. Just, by that, Kiritsugu know the future of his adopted son had been very bad. He let Shirou continued._

_"You died in same day as now, when I had 17 years old, the 5th Grail War—"_

_"Wait! What?" Shocked Kiritsugu yelled and he immediately coughed because his degrading body. _

_He was shocked, how could Grail War that would happen in 60 years had happen sooner after 10 years. Of course he was panicked fearing the ugliest case as he remembering what had happened in 4th war._

_"Geez, could you not shouting like that… I'll tell you so don't worry…" Kiritsugu tried to relax once again, but nagging uneasiness in his stomach still lingering over here._

_"like I said, 5th Grail War, I was become Master for Saber class that actually your previous Servant, Altria Pendragon…" Kiritsugu widen his eyes and his breath ragged by revelation, but he kept himself as composed as possible._

_Then Shirou was telling about his early battle in the accursed war until after he had dealing with Shinji Matou in the Homurahara High School rooftop. His alliance with Rin Tohsaka, his twisted future that was counter guardian that sold his soul toward Alaya, Sakura who drowned in darkness because one and only Zouken Matou, Gilgamesh who had blood and flesh because tainted grail curse yet still needed Prana to sustain his existence, still living Kirei Kotomine, Sakura who become tainted greater grail, he who had strayed from his Ideal for one tortured soul of Sakura Matou and get his future counterpart left hand so he could downloading the unlimited weapon in his reality marble into Shirou's own 'little box' and Finally his battle with Angra Mainyu and succeed on dragging the evil god to his peril but he himself accidentally get thrown in to the past by twisted joke of Root._

_Kiritsugu was listening in his time-traveler soon with rapt attention and horrified because many thing he had never thought had happen in the past, maybe future in this case. He still remembering he shot Kirei in his heart, but it seems the mud of tainted Grail keeping him alive. Kiritsugu himself was awed by his adopted son who became the 7th person who owned Reality Marble and has twisted logic that not bad as other previous reality marble owner. And accidentally get thrown into the past…_

_Kiritsugu chuckled and commented._

_"You know, clock tower's Magus would do anything to get their hand on you and dissecting your body for many things right?" Kiritsugu chuckled as he savored his new bad taste of humor he gained._

_"Oh, just shut up, stop picking on me before you die, can you? Nah, I didn't really mind them, they aren't threat. I just scared if Ms. Blue or Zelrect interested in me, for my own sanity, I hoped not." Shirou replied with irk. Then. He added with smile. "But you're a hell better father than Kiritsugu in my previous live, he was brooding asshole…"_

_Kiritsugu smiled fondly because of that. Finally he could become a good father for his child, even not tied by blood. He then frowned and asking something nagging his feeling._

_"So what happened on my daughter?" When he asked that, Kiritsugu had already braced his heart for what he would hear. Shirou faced him with pained smile._

_"Ilya, she died sacrificing herself as greater grail so I could fight Angra Mainyu after my battle with corrupted saber and Kirei. But don't worry. I already made a ripple and huge one in the time-line like saving Miyu and Sakura… so I will save Ilya no matter what. I also had been researching on prolonging her life… so don't worry…"_

_Kiritsugu smiled gratefully. What he thought really not farfetched and it was good moves after his dead on leaving his blood daughter by his surrogate son. He even couldn't keep his eyes for not crying in happiness. He hugged Shirou in first bear hug Shirou ever feel from Kiritsugu but replied the gesture nonetheless._

_"Shirou, please promise me two things before I die…" Shirou nodded while they still hugging each other._

_"First, give the box I prepared for my daughter when you meet her."_

_"I will...but, of course after I finish dealing with Berserker... unscathed if I was lucky... knowing my luck, probably no!" He gave his snarky comment but Kiritsugu only laughed._

_"And the last..." Kiritsugu paused, he smiled the most annoying smile in his face that Shirou could remember in their life, double life in red-silver head case._

_"Marry my daughter and give Irisviel and me many grandchildren."_

_"I will..." 'waitwait**wait!**'_

_Shirou looking at his father with horrified face after digesting what his father said. But when Shirou push his father and grabbed his shoulder, it was too late. Kiritsugu had already closed his eyes with cheeky smile still attached._

_"Old man take that back, I couldn't cheat on Sakura you perverted assassin. Not, after Miyu declaring herself as brocon and tried to rape me with that straight face. And you know, your daughter is closet biggest pervert I ever know." He grabbed his father's hakama and start shaking him roughly with power unfitted by boy in his age._

_"Hoy! Wake up and don't joke around you bastard!" Shirou shouted. He shook his father dead body with muttering adult rated curse to his father._

_"I know..." Shirou paused, his show a twisted smile to his father's dead face and continuing. "I will studying on necromancy and reviving you back, then I will shove Gae Bolg to your ass until you take back that word... kukuku... hehehe... muahahaha." Shirou giggling and laughing in twisted ways that would make snake sage in other universe proud._

_Moments later, Fujimura yakuza family who arrived because Shirou's sound, saw what happened to cheerful 12 years old Shirou decided to step back because the twisted giggle and creepy laughter from said boy that still shaking his father dead body, they asking about the dual-color haired boy's sanity and finally they decided he get unstable mental problems because his father death._

_Next day, we found Raiga and Taiga dragged the boy that thrashing around and said "Damn it... I was one hundred percent healthy in body and mind. Old man Fujimura, Fuji-nee!" to psychiatrist to check on his mental health._

Shirou start messaging his temple when he felt phantom headache began to appears when he remembering that night, because of that, he have some bad reputation added in his long list reputation, and when he sees the Emiya's, Tohsaka's and Matou's girl in each other throats, he felt his phantom headache became true headache and take a painkillers in his pocket, he prepared it for something like this happened and his predicaments are true.

After he had gulp some painkiller, he thought about the three girls with healthy rivalry, if you think fighting with jewel that could explode with fifty meters ranges and shadow that could absorbing life force, and finally blasts of magic is healthy rivalry fight, of course.

He didn't know what he has done in the past until he had altering Rin and Sakura unconstitutionally. Scratch that, why he even thought that, he had saving the little girl that now tried to rape him in every time he loosened his guard around her who had become his step sister. All in all he already make ripple, and huge one too.

**_Ufufufu, Interesting Isn't it?_**

'For you but not for me…'

**_Oh, please humor this good old lady, knight…_**

'What the hell? When the divine spirit inside his soul started said something like that?'

**You know when you watch many action-hero films in internet and television?**

Shirou was banging his head in the dinner table, now. Painkillers or aspirins wouldn't help for holding the headache he will feel in the future from now on, and because he was banging his head to loud. The three girls were arguing immediately stopped and looked at Shirou worriedly. But, they shrugged it as if it isn't worth their time and back glaring each other.

Shirou had stop banging his head and watching them one by one with raised eyebrow. They still trying to rip each other throats.

When Shirou was watching on them, he thought about each girl.

First is Sakura, Sakura herself became more lively and don't forget, she also more clingy when Miyu had snapped and proclaimed she will made his big brother popping her cherry with straight face and become worse when Rin started entering their circle. Sakura was becoming bolder and always determining everything that consisting about Shirou Emiya's life like hen scared about her chicken well being.

Everything always this for sempai, that for sempai, until he thought he twisted the young lovely girl's live perception. Honestly, Shirou had already prepared if Sakura have Reality Marble that involving his well-being, though, it still give the red-silver haired boy shivers when he thought about that predicament.

Second is Rin Tohsaka. His mind drifted when he had met her years ago.

_That afternoon, few days after Kiritsugu's funeral and Fujimura family stopped on dragging him to psychiatric. _

_Shirou walked aimlessly in Fuyuki city. He tried to get sometimes alone for thinking about the past and the future that awaiting him. when he walking in crowded road, he saw 7 years old girl running in the asphalt road, not knowing that a car moving fast toward her. Shirou who even discarding his ideal to become hero still having a urge to save the girl, so without thinking he uses his 'Prana Burst' to save the kid._

_He was collecting heavy amounts of Prana in his feet before blasting forward in the middle of screaming adult whom panicked when they saw the car nearly kissing the poor girl. In only few seconds span, Shirou successfully saved the little girl by snatching her collar and drag her aside to prevent the girl end. Shirou who was clutching the terrified girl in his arm sighed on relief before swallowing hardly as he remember he using mage-craft in open area. _

_He glanced around and cursing inwardly when many adults and kids stared at him with awed expression and went to him, sealing Shirou fleeting route. He hoped no one from them were Magus._

_Sighing, Shirou tried on calming himself, remembering on something he had prepared for this kind of event; _

_'Calm yourself and said something mundane and believable in normal people eyes when someone saw you used Magecraft.'_

_"Wow, kid you're really fast over here." Said an adult male._

_"Uhm, uh... thank you Mister, it is only few trick I know from my... martial arts training." Shirou lying through his teeth._

_"Whoa, what kind martial arts you that taught to move that fast?" Asked female teenagers with high-school uniform._

_"Um... uh... kendo..." Shirou replied nervously._

_"Hoh, is that move like how samurai move when they using awesome technique? What was name of that technique? Ikado? Iwado?" Asked other bubbly high school girl._

_"Iaido… {AN: if you want to know search for Japanese sword art; Iai in Google}" Shirou muttered with tired sigh. Honestly, how this girl could forgot something like that. Even they didn't attending Kendo club in their school, at least they heard about it in some kinds of drama in the TV right? Girls this day..._

_"T-thank you... Oni-chan."_

_Shirou glanced to the girl who still in his embrace that he had actually been forgetting. Shirou placed the little girl in ground and smiled kindly._

_"Hmmh, don't worry, and be careful next time okay?"_

_The little girl nodded and went away. Shirou who don't have any business here decided on moving to and the crowd finally dispersing._

_With relieved sigh, Shirou open his mouth._

_"That was close call. Fortunately everyone believe in me-"_

_"Hey, you! Wait!" Childish but pissed feminine voice shouted, stopping shirou from his word because how familiar the sound was, when Shirou turned back..._

_"Maybe, not..." Shirou added when he saw black haired in pig-tail style young-girl walking towards him with unmatched cold steely face for her age, walking to him with hasty pace._

_The twin-tailed girl snatched and dragged him harshly to the empty corner._

_"Are you idiot?" That was what the young girl said when they alone in the empty valley. _

_Her hand rested in her hips, her eyes narrowed, stern face. Yup, Shirou couldn't deny anymore that that stance are 'Rin Tohsaka's pissed stance #2' that consisting: two hand in her hips and her body bending forward with narrowed eyes like dagger, and by any mean, the young girl in front of him was no others than the young Rin Tohsaka. The heiress of Tohsaka family and genius girl in art of magic._

_Shirou couldn't help but sighed inwardly and thought 'what kind of mess I pulled myself into?'_

_"Ano, what do you mean?" Shirou couldn't help but continuing his charade, he asked innocently, bit too innocent maybe._

_"Don't make fun of me. I know you using Magecraft for saving that kid." The young Rin said with more narrowed eyes. Shirou's brain was working in very fast pace, thinking about the good route to persuade Rin. The problem is, Rin was second owner of this land._

_'Yeah, Second owner… that will help in my favor. ' Red turning silver white haired boy thought. Putting a fake surprise face that made him felt_ _ironic because Gilgamesh once called him 'Faker', yes, faker, not only weapon he faking, the expression he show this time also fake one. Ironic indeed. With inner sigh Shirou started his plan._

_"Ah, are you by any mean are Magus to?"_

_"Eh?" Rin put genuine surprised face from Shirou 'surprised' question before composing herself into her haughty personality._

_"There was hard to find another magus... Oh where's my manner, my name Shirou Emiya by the way. And who are you?" Shirou introduced himself with formal bow. Rin immediately straightened her body and bowing in introduction too. Missing Shirou mischievous smile before it vanished as fast as it appeared._

_"I'm Rin Tohsaka, first year in Fuyuki Middle school and the Heiress of Tohsaka family." She said with politeness._

_"Ah... you're student first grade in Fuyuki middle school too? I'm also first year, in 1-B class to be exact."_

_"Oh, we're neighbor class then, I was in class 1-A..." She paused. Then her politeness vanished as she remembering why she was here in this first place._

_"Wait... we are not speaking about that before. We are speaking about your idiocy about using Magecraft in open area!" Rin said as she tuned her stature at her 'Rin Tohsaka pissed stance #3'_

_'Tch...'Shirou clicked his tongue before thinking about other plan to dodging any ill confrontation between him and Rin. He continued on when he found one._

_"By the way, this was good chance. I want to ask you something actually?"_

_Hearing the red-silver head said that, Rin replied self aware on her status as second owner who most help someone in her not-anymore owned land, forgetting what reason she here first, again. "So what do you want to know?"_

_"Ah, by any chance you know about the second owner of this place? You know I want to ask permission to open my own workshop in my home." Shirou answered back which caused Rin's eyes to widen, then it turned twitching furiously. Shirou couldn't help but smirking when he saw Rin face. Inwardly Shirou was counting for the time for the Tohsaka heiress snapped from her shocked state._

_Three..._

_Two..._

_One..._

**_"I AM THE SECOND OWNER OF THIS PLACE YOU IDIOOOT!"_**

_Shirou felt his body aching when he held himself for bursting into laughter. Thinking about that, Rin was kind of cute when she is mad._

_"Oh, sorry, I thought that the second owner of this place are some kind of old hag or pervert old man and I never thought that cute girl like you are second owner of this place." Shirou said with fake deflated expression. When Rin was hearing what he said the bad thing he assumed as Second Owner, her body was trembling in angry before everything vanished when Shirou said she was 'cute girl'. Shirou lips twitched upward only for second when he saw Rin's agape and flushed face._

_"Hmm, I think we should relocate to a more 'private' area as this isn't the place or time to discuss such 'sensitive' material if that is alright with you?" Shirou said with suggestive sound which made Rin blushed harder, then shifted into serious and surprised the second owner at the seriousness that Shirou was giving before realizing her mistake because she lost her composure by Shirou suggestive word, she paused to consider her options before replying._

_"Alright, we'll move at a more 'private' location, do you have anywhere in mind?" Rin asked, she couldn't bring Shirou to her house because she still mourning her mother death and she didn't want to meet her guardian yet. That fake priest always gave her bad vibe._

_"How about my house, it closest and my so called guardian is still at her job as teacher in Homuhabara high school until night, is that okay with you?"_

_At the unexpected invitation by the red-silver head, Rin decided to accept._

_"Fine, lead the way Emiya-san."_

_The walk to his home was tense to say the least, Rin kept giving Shirou wary glances at him like he had some sort ulterior motive, which was standard for Magus, of course Shirou decided to ignoring it. As he walked up to his house's front door, the heiress of Tohsaka decided to evaluate the home of a potential ally or enemy. Of course, Rin young insecure mind never thought that what she evaluated now would become the house of her crush and her second home in the future._

_The inside of house that Rin managed to observe is fairly decent and comfy as it had wooden floors that were very clean, and a hallway that lead to a medium sized lounge with a fairly stocked kitchen in the corner, as he lead Rin inside he asked the twin tailed girl._

_"Do you want anything to drink? Tea or coffee maybe?"_

_"Uh, tea please." the Tohsaka said without thinking._

_Shirou was making tea that Rin would love, he remember how she had complain about the tea in Emiya house hold in the past, in early 5th Grail war to be exact, and turned out he like it and become habit after he changed the tea into what Rin loved._

_When Shirou put the cup in the table and take sip from his own cup, he frowned when he saw Rin was hesitating on drinking the tea and asked._

_"Are you disliked the tea?"_

_Rin looked at Shirou and said. "No, but I'm in other Magus territory, so I must weary on something like this."_

_Rin immediately regretting what she had said when the room temperature dropped suddenly. She saw Shirou steely gaze and became scared inwardly._

_"Little girl... " Rin flinching when he hearing Shirou cold tone, if this Rin is older just few years, Shirou would get kissed by fin shot in the face and few 'love' kicks in the ass and Smack down by accused little girl, probably._

_"I happen to take cooking very seriously girl." Shirou face shifted into steely determination that made young Tohsaka more nervous and continued. "For me, kitchen and dining_ _room are sacred place and doing something like poisoning anything I cook for any reason, even it was my enemy in dinner table is insulting to my pride as a chef."_

_Rin looked at the boy with WTF expression as she forgetting her previous scared feelings. Hearing something like that, and moreover she didn't expect him to be serious about something as mundane as cooking is odd. really-really **ODD**._

_"I'm sorry." The Tohsaka said to Shirou timidly and sipping the tea._

_"Delicious..." she added. Shirou couldn't help but smiling at Rin surprised expression. He really take a pride on cooking after all._

_"Right how about I start after me cooking dinner."_

_She taking her cup and taking a sip the bearer of the Tohsaka crest said. "Hmm, if I didn't impose to you." at hearing this, Shirou 'said nonsense' and decided to start cooking. Few minutes later, the western dish placed on the table beautifully like how culinary from five-star restaurant would have been._

_When Rin taken a bit. Her eyes widen before she was taking another dish and eating like Saber. Shirou couldn't help but blinking in surprise before chuckling._

_"Tohsaka-san, don't worry about it, the food will not disappearing. You would choke yourself if you eating like that."_

_Rin slowed down with flushed expression, she was embarrassed. Shirou couldn't help but laughing inwardly, after all Rin expression kind of cute._

_Unbeknownst by Shirou, Rin young mind already scheming in the middle of dinner. And her cunningness in scheming would make Madea, the witch of betrayer proud._

_'Yes... I will ask, no demand him to teach me how to cook like this, with one way or another. I couldn't lifelong if I only eating that abomination that fake priest called food. Fufufu~ ' Shirou felt shivers creeping when he was eating and didn't know why he felt this dreaded feeling._

_"Let we start Tohsaka-san..." Shirou said to still dazing Rin who was looking at empty plate with dejected face. Honestly, Shirou nearly mistook Rin to Saber when they eating moments ago._

_"I've been living here with my dad since he purchased the residence many years ago, the reason I didn't seek you out is because while my father informed me about the second owner, he didn't tell me who he, or she in your case was, so a apologize if I have offended you in some way."_

_"Oh, that's alright" Rin replied absently, accepting Shirou's apology. She then remembering something and asked Shirou about that._

_"I want to know who your father is and why your father was here in my land in the first place."_

_Shirou eyebrows furrowed when she ask this, he didn't know what Rin young mind will take the truth about Shirou's father, he know he can't lied about this and maybe by became little honest can help him in the future. So, the physically young Emiya say._

_"My father name is Kiritsugu Emiya, or every Magus known as the infamous 'Magus killer' and the reason he were here..."_

_"Ma-ma-ma-magus killer!" Rin shrieked with terrified face. Shirou only sighed before calming the terrified Tohsaka._

_"Don't worry, my adopted father died few days ago." Shirou said with solemn face. Rin face shifted into conflicted expression before something clicked in her mind._

_"Adopted father?" The black haired girl asked. Shirou nodded._

_"Yes, I and my step sister was only survivors of Fuyuki's fire accident years ago and my father was the one who saved me from dying in the first place while I tried my best on get out from fire with Miyu." Shirou told the Tohsaka a half truth with bitter smile. Rin only hung her head feeling sorry for the boy in front of him, become only survivor from that incident, and become orphan twice. Rin couldn't help but felt awe to the boy in front of him but sad in same time. She then remembered something important about his father and asked the Emiya._

_"E-Emiya-kun, do... do you know if your father was the murder of my... my father?" Rin asked hesitatingly. She remembered what her guardian said about her father death and his Magus killer 'maybe' have hand in it. She knew Magus walk with death, but it didn't wrong to knowing who your father murderers, right? And if the Magus killer was the one who kill her father._

_Rin was clutching her jewel and looking at Shirou thinking face. One thought flying in her mind. 'Am I going to kill him is Magus Killer is the one who killed my father? Can I kill him? No, how could I kill him, he is only that man adopted son...' Then Shirou voice ended her reverie._

_"I didn't know, but please wait for moments. I will take my father journal from his study." Shirou then leaving the Tohsaka girl alone, minutes later Shirou back with leather covered book and open it._

_"Nah, maybe this will help you." Shirou gave Rin Kiritsugu's journal and read to the sheets which already open._

_Rin read the book with undivided attention. Knowing he can't do anything with Rin absorbed in it, Shirou decided on washing the dish. He heard Rin shocked gasp from the kitchen with his reinforced senses when she read the next sheet. The sheet about how his father killed Kirei Kotomine._

_'Now, I hope she will weary about that bastard and hopefully distancing herself with that wretched undead.' Shirou Thought. He back to dining table after finishing his dish-wash and found the Tohsaka girl finished with reading but her face seemed in heavy conflict._

_"Ano... Tohsaka-san... is my father is your father murderer?" Shirou asked with fake conflicted expression. He know that Kiritsugu is not Rin's father's killer and if his analysis correct, Rin's father's murderer are Kirei himself because his father found Tokiomi Tohsaka's dead body with severed right hand, where the command seal was lying, and in the end of 4th Grail war. Gilgamesh, Tokiomi's former servant became Kirei's servant._

_Rin shook her head and said. "No, your father isn't my father murderer. But..." Rin gave shirou forced cynical smile and continued. "Your father have debt on me because he busting and destroying few thing in my mansion." Rin forced cynical smile bloomed into 'Rin Tohsaka scary smile #2', and Shirou know Rin was scheming something when she show that accursed smile._

_Shirou only laughed nervously before they fell into silent, minutes later Shirou brought them back to original reason they're meeting here. Honestly, they are strayed far from their original subject and Shirou really want to end this business soon because he must take Miyu from her school._

_"So... Ms. Tohsaka... about the permission?"_

_"Rin..." she mumbled._

_"Sorry?" Shirou felt confused._

_"You can call me Rin..." the twin tailed girl shifting in her position with red tinge in her cheeks. Shirou blinked before nodding hesitatingly. They fell silent and the atmosphere turned awkward._

_"So, Rin. What do you want for exchange of my permission on opening my workshop in your place?"_

_Rin eyebrows scrunched together, she was thinking hard._

_"I want you to... *mumble-mumble* and *mumble-mumble*..." Rin Sid shyly after moments of silence._

_"Etto... sorry?" Shirou tilted his head in confusion. Even with reinforced hearing, he couldn't hear Rin's voice clearly._

_"I want you to teaching me on cooking and become my first true friend." Rin shouted in embarrassment by her childish demand. Her cheeks flushed, her eyes closed with pool of tears threatened to escape her eyes. Shirou found that was cute and remember Rin in front of him were only little girl this time, if she meet her few years in the future wild similar circumstance, he thought she would ask his eternal servitude. And again, pure innocent little maiden heart was the most beautiful thing in the world._

**_You sounded like old sick pedophile that searching his treasure which were the under-age mortal girl, knight…_**

_Her sound dawned something horrible in Shirou consciousness. His face turned into pure shock and he roared._

**_"No way in hell!"_**

_Rin who didn't know what had happen in Emiya head was thinking she has been shot down, badly. Her face turned into hurtful one, her eyes was quivering and her tears falling. Shirou who know that become frantic and instantly tried on correcting himself._

_"No, you misinterpret it Rin. I mean, you are the heiress of Tohsaka Family, one of oldest family of Magus in eastern country. So no why in hell I can be equivalent with cute girl in high degree as yours, and become your first to friend, I just third rated magus after all…" Shirou lied smoothly, added with his fake down expression that couldn't be traced is it was genuine or not._

**_Ufufufufu, interesting… interesting…_**

_'Her' voice really sounded amused, 'she' didn't even try to hide it._

_'Damn. You are toying with me again? Please don't make it harder than actually is…'_

_"N-No… I-I wo-wouldn't ever l-look down o-on you… Don't worry if you're third or even tenth rated magus, I-I still accept you as what you are…" Rin said in stuttering mess. She was blushing because the flattering speech Shirou gave really one-hit KO word in her subconscious._

_Shirou double take by sudden bold proclamation, his stomach knotted when he heard Rin speech. 'Isn't that cheesy line on some romance drama when the one of the pair is inferior that the other?' Shirou thought in bewilderment. Her blushing and earnest look wasn't helping either._

_'What another complicated thing will happen after this?' Shirou thought and in the future he would regret that he had asked that line._

_With small smile, Shirou stood and give his hand to Rin. The young Tohsaka opening her eyes widely and when she looked on red-silver head smiling face she couldn't help for blushing more._

_"Please take care of me, Rin-chan!" Rin couldn't help but found her stomach felt tingling like butterfly flying in it when she heard Shirou sincere word and his cute smiling face._

_"Me-me to... Shirou-kun." Rin said with blushing face._

_'Shirou-kun eh? I can life with that.' Thought the time traveler Emiya._

_After that, the beautiful friendship between the Emiya heir and Tohsaka heiress started. Unfortunately this isn't an eroge or sassy romance novel because..._

**_*BRAK!*_**

_The sliding door violently ripped by very pissed Miyu. Even her face was flat like usual, the killing intent rolled from her is the clue. Without word she has take Rin image with camera digital, and before leaving she faced her beloved Onii-sama._

_"I back early because sensei was sick… don't disturb me in my room until dinner time arrived…" Miyu then went to her room and locking her room, printing Rin's newly printed image with 'Whore!' word in it and glued it on wooden board before place it in the wall, next to other two dartboard she has collected._

_"Another fucking one…" Miyu murmured venomously as she threw her dart-knife toward Tohsaka's heiress image._

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><em>How it is? Is my story interesting? <em>

_How I made new kuudere/yandere personality of Miyu? _

_I hoped you like it..._

_Next issue was Flashback on Miyu self proclaiming herself as brocon and pissed Shirou with some other things.,._

_please cheer me up with your fav/fol/review... _

_see ya next chapt :-)_


	5. Chapter V

_There the fifth chapter of Utopia Blade World._

_Before the story start, I want to tell you that I hold the scene about Shinji attempt on raping Sakura for future chapter that I planned after Ilya development chapter…_

_About the some grammatical error and some typo or misspelling, I apologize if I still bad in that and in the middle of studying about writing in English deeper._

_And I hoped someone who had spare time will become my BETA for fixing the grammatical error in this chapter…_

_Now, to the story…_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Damn it! I tired writing this crap again and again! see first chapter!<em>

* * *

><p>Note;<p>

"Utopia Blade World" — Speaking

'Utopia Blade World' — Thinking

**'Utopia Blade World'** — Important words

_"Utopia Blade World" Shirou said_ — Short flashback without warning in the first place.

**_*Utopia Blade World*_** — Sound effect and background noise… ;p

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter<span>_** **_V_** **_: Un/Healthy Crush and Obsession!_** **_Part 2_**

* * *

><p>Chapter V :<p>

Miyu Emiya, the foster daughter of Kiritsugu Emiya and one and only sister to Shirou Emiya was preparing the meal for her brother who just awake from her unknown coma in a week.

She was adopted by Kiritsugu after the Fuyuki fire accident had occurred and similar to her beloved brother, she didn't have any recollecting of her past before the fire.

Who is she?

Who is her parent?

How her life before the fire?

She couldn't remember anything before the fire. She was only remembering about the agonizing heat that slowly melting her and how she had tried on escaping the unholy fire. And the most important part is, when the red haired boy with light brown eyes carrying her in his embrace between the roaring fire.

After the fire, she didn't remember on anything except waking in the hospital bed. The first she had remembered when she was awake is the red haired boy that had carried her in the middle of flame. Next to her bed is no other than Kiritsugu Emiya who was waiting her to awake.

So, her rational thinking is telling her to search the read head that was her savior. She asked the black haired man in the next of her bed about the red haired boy and he said her savior still unconscious in his hospital bad.

When Kiritsugu had asked her about the boy who had been with her, she claimed he was her 'Onii-sama'. She didn't know why her mind told her to do that, to claim the boy as her brother. Maybe… just maybe. She had thought the red head was something important to her before the fire or because he had saved her and made her lives to see another day in the living world.

When the black haired man asked her about her name and her family, she replied her name is Miyu, without family name and she didn't remember anything beside her name and her savior name.

And the red haired boy, she had know named Shirou was something important to her. Or what her mind told her. She didn't know if the boy is really her still living relative or something else. But, just knowing she isn't alone makes her glad. Every time in the hospital when she tried to remembering her past, she always had headache and if she pushed it, the pain turned worse. So, she decided to go with the flow.

Then Kiritsugu had adopted both of them into Emiya family.

First, she was scared and weary about anything. Feeling unsure about everything except one and only red haired Emiya. She had been following him and like second shadow to the kind boy. She also felt save with him, but something deep in her mind, she has nagging feeling about the red head.

But, as the time passed and she interacted with the read head. She felt sure that the boy was worthy for her.

His kind behavior, his caring smile he gave her that always reassuring her when she felt unsure.

Everything about the red haired Emiya had drawn her well being and made her existence circling into Shirou. When she realized that, her heart had already orbited in the Emiya's presence.

She didn't know why this world isn't hers and the world itself had been rejecting her well being. She feared someday she will vanish from this world and couldn't see the red haired boy again. Because of that, without she has even knowing, she had abnormal obsession toward Shirou Emiya.

Then, one day. She known that Kiritsugu has daughter, a blood daughter named Ilyasveil. And what made her became paranoid, she had read Kiritsugu journal that he would entrusted her daughter wellbeing toward Shirou. Even so far, he will make Shirou become his son-in-law if that means to kept her daughter happy. So, Miyu scared her 'Onii-sama' will leave her someday and choose Ilyasveil, not her, who had devoted her life for one Emiya Shirou.

She become scared, terrified that someone important to her vanished from her reach. She felt negative emotion swirled into her well being when she had thought about that and she couldn't kept that emotion in bay like she usually did to her emotion.

And that was the moment of a Kuudere Miyu gained her Yandere personality. She was sure that her big brother only needed her, no one except her. After all, she was the one who always looking and thinking about him behind that schooled face she always wear.

And it seems Gaia of this world hated her existence and was mocking her. Making her thinking if she was really the inhabitant of this world or not.

That purple haired slut had appeared and tried to steal Shirou from her.

That succubus had lured her beloved brother into her trap and had succeeding on corrupting her beloved brother's pure mind. She was god-damned sure that Sakura Matou is bad news, because her 'Shirou's radar' always tingling every time she was in Sakura's presence.

Now, she had two enemies that she must erase before her beloved brother strayed from the path of goodness. The path of siblings-love, the forbidden fruit that have wonderful taste when the subjects had stepped on the red line that was what few novels and Mangas she has read had said. Yes, Miyu is closet pervert that has collection of indecent Novels and Mangas in her early age.

She even had told Kiritsugu, Shirou and most importantly, that Matou's slut that she will get her cherry popped by her beloved Onii-sama when she could hold it any longer when she saw that slut clinging toward her brother. And now, that became her ambition, her dream for now, and she vowed she will make it realized, believe it!

Years after that slut appeared and became the third wheel between me and Onii-sama. The second she-devil, the Lilith that tried to seducing her beloved brother to fall from the path of rightful one, had popped.

She still remembers that clearly, that afternoon in few days after Kiritsugu had passed because his body finally succumbed toward whatever curses in his body. When she went back to home early because her teacher is sick, she immediately back to Emiya residence with big smile in her face that she rarely showed. In the way, she had been imagining what she and her brother would do to filling the spare time in afternoon with high-quality things. Maybe, her brother finally did what the boy in her novel and doujin-manga always did toward the heroine little sister.

When he had arrived in the house, she silently entering the home without triggering the bounded field around house and give Shirou surprise. Instead, she was the one who surprised. There was someone beside her brother.

She was surprised when she know the other people in the home is female, the raven haired female with twin-tail style hair. When Miyu know the girl was heiress of Tohsaka family and the second owner of the land, she became glad that maybe her brother and the girl have meeting and formal one about the permission of workshop.

But, when the discussion strayed and that… that… that WHORE! Tried seducing her big brother with that cute and bashful-blushing act, Miyu felt dreadful feeling that she tried to steal her Onii-sama from her like that slut!

And the worst thing, she made her Onii-sama said 'Please take care me, Rin-chan.'

No one, no one can take care her big brother in anything except her. Neither that Matou girl nor this Tohsaka heiress. She is the one and only, damn it! Hooray Brocon!

So, in the end, she has two dangerous succubus behind human skin tried to steal her Shirou from her. She really hated Gaia or whatever deity that made her attempt on became the only girl that fueling her brother's pure heart with affection really hard.

And now… She was preparing meal for her Onii-sama with the two she-devils. How dare they? How dare they were trying on seducing her Onii-sama through her belly? No why in hell she will give up damn it!

Miyu glared to the Matou girl and Tohsaka Heiress that they replied with similar glare.

'The status quo when Onii-sama unconscious had ended, now the war begins once again!' Miyu thought with renewed vigor.

After Shirou had thought about the two girls that succeed on worming their existence in his childhood, he thought about his step-sister. His other step sister he had saved in the flame many years ago. Miyu Emiya.

He didn't know who Miyu is, he didn't remember anything about her prior before the flame. But, from what he had remembered, she had known her and she was the one who made Kiritsugu know his name and adopting him in this time.

Miyu is cool type girl with her face that was always schooling her face in blank face, but he had nagging feeling about the silent type girl that give him similar creep with Ilya.

Shirou did thought that Miyu is pervert similar to Ilya in some way. After all, she had proclaimed herself as brocon with the goal to have a sex with him isn't it?

'Why my step sister isn't normal? One is girl with frustrated mind that only thought about killing for false hatred and jealousy, the second is girl with blank face that always give me creep, and both of them are pervert? Why, Why Gaia? Is this your punishment for me because I back in time?' Shirou whined in his mind.

**_Maybe yes maybe no, you couldn't predict something unpredicted._**

Her voice replied Shirou complaint. But, the silver-red head wasn't listening on her because the lot of headache he had felt in this many months because the three way rivalry between Miyu, Sakura and Rin that his steel head couldn't understand yet.

Shirou continued on complaining his —second—life that full of surprise and mess and did something he always held when his life turned upside down, namely; tempting fate.

'What will happen after this? I will become a trash in society because having harem? Having multiple servants in the grail war? Or the grail itself became something more terrifying?'

Shirou will regret what he had said for sure in the future.

Shirou sighed and found the table in front of him had covered by the three girls' cooking. Even their cook is not as good as Shirou's cooking, he understand that his triumph as best chef in the home will be taken by three girl in front of him, the future. With that self awareness, he just savored what he could before he couldn't anymore.

"Shirou-kun, let me help you with eating..." Rin take some her handmade dish and brought it to Shirou's mouth with chopsticks. "Say... AHH!"

Shirou opened his mouth instinctively but regretted it when Sakura and Miyu were oozing dark aura. They snatched their chopsticks and taken a bit from their handmade meals and shove it to Shirou face too.

"Let me help you, Sempai... say ahh..." Sakura said mimicking her elder sister.

"Onii-sama, please ate Miyu's cooking…" Miyu said with her usual straight face.

Witnessing what her rivals do, Rin's eyebrow twitched and threw a glare to Sakura and Miyu. Sakura replied her sister glare back with matching glare. While Miyu take the chance and shove her chopstick to Shirou's throat.

"Gururghhhh…" Shirou groaned as he trying to swallow the food that entering his carnal roughly with waterfall tears.

_'Oh. What I have done__in the past until I get this kind of treatment?'_ Shirou cried inwardly. He unconsciously was remembering the next day after he met with Rin.

* * *

><p><span>Flashback<span>

The next day after Shirou and Rin had met with each other.

"Sakura-chan... Rin-chan... Stop attempting to kill each other, Miyu please help me to separating them!"

Shirou shouted between berserk Sakura and Rin. He didn't know how everything ended like this. He never thought something like this will happen, actually his mind slipped about this predicament. What he knows this morning was, he had awaken because sound of screaming girl in the morning and found Sakura and Rin already pulling each other hair and scratching each other face, while Miyu just look with her usual straight face, but Shirou could see the glint in her step sister eyes.

"I wouldn't let you steal my sempai, you bitch!" Screamed red faced Sakura.

"My sempai you say? He is my first true friend you harlot!" Rin screamed, did not want on losing to Sakura.

"Stop trying to killing one another in my kitchen. More importantly, from where both of you know that kind of words!"

Poor Shirou, the two girl with silly childish little crush didn't heard his words and tried to pull each other hair and scratch each other face. Unfortunately, because Shirou stood between them, their assault wounding the heir of Emiya's face mercilessly.

When Miyu saw the two fighting girl had wounded her beloved brother, she jumped into the fray with magical bullet created from raw Prana and made everything turned worse.

Moments later, Shirou finally had succeeding to stop the blood bath in his home, of course with a price. His bandaged body in front of the three female were glaring dagger to each other was the clue.

Sakura started the conversation with heated glare toward Tohsaka heiress.

"So, Sempai, how can in the earth this bitch is here?"

Miyu who had known the event in previous day stayed silent. But her eyes trained in the both girl. Shirou glanced on nervous Rin and immediately got the conclusion.

_'Rin didn't know what happened to her sister in that wretched place and the fact that Sakura herself was a Magus.'_

Shirou take a breath and said bluntly. "We're become friend after I asking permission to Rin-chan for opening workshop here. As Magus I must get permission from Second owner of the land, namely Rin as heiress of Tohsaka family."

Rin face turned on him with breakneck speed. Her face showing shocked expression before turned into angry one.

_'How could this idiot said something like that to normal people?'_ Inside, Rin was fuming.

"Sempai, you're Magus too?" Sakura asked with shocked face.

"Don't forget about me you slut! I am also a Magus… and competent one on that." Miyu entered the conversation after silent for a while. Complete with her selective nickname for Sakura.

This time Rin turned on Sakura with surprised face, she ignored the black haired girl and asking the purple one.

"'Too?' Sakura, how did you know about Magus?"

Sakura give Rin annoyed expression before answering.

"Because I'm one too. Nee-san." Sakura said with solemn expression and flinched slightly when she said that. She was remembering the unpleasant thing in the Zouken Matou's hand.

"But, Matou/Makiri magecraft ended on previous heir's death. Shinji's father..." Rin murmured with puzzled expression.

Shirou actually know what happened, stayed silent. He kept his act so no one knows that he is time-traveler. The penalty is severe after all and he must stopped the fifth Grail War with all cost and many other things in his to do list.

"'Nee-san?' By any chance, are you two knew each other?" Miyu asked in puzzlement. She had forgot her hatred to them because her curiosity.

Sakura's and Rin's body straightened, bead of sweat rolled in their forehead. They became nervous when they heard Shirou voice and berating themselves because forgetting the Emiyas existence.

"Ahh... umh... uuu..." both of them fidgeted nervously. Shirou couldn't help but found this was really funny.

Shirou was narrowing his eyes and said. "Now tell me, Sakura... Rin..."

Both of them were hanging their head until Rin open her mouth.

"Both of us actually a blood sister before Sakura taken into Matou family, me and mother couldn't do anything about that because that was running in generation." Rin said solemnly. Sakura turned her head with surprised expression.

_'Wow, this is new...'_ Shirou mused. He never knew about this in his previous life.

'Hmm, maybe I can reconnect their broken connection.' Shirou thought before continue on listening the two sisters talk. As well with Miyu who found this was interesting event.

"But... but... I thought Mother and Father had kicked me because I was failure..." Sakura murmured.

"No, Sakura..." Rin shook her head. "When you get adopted into Matou, Mother always worried about you until she became ill and must been taken in to hospital. then she died month ago... I didn't know why she always fearing something about you in Matou family, for some reason even she didn't want to tell me..." Rin voice became more sullen. Sakura herself was flinching before hung her head down.

_'Just little push until Sakura told anything and I can reconnect them into happy siblings.'_ Shirou then faced Sakura and ask.

"Sakura, told us what happened in Matou family. Your expression when we first meet was unnatural. Be honest Sakura!" Shirou said sternly with. Sakura shifted nervously.

Sakura resigned herself to her fate. She told them what had happened to her when she lived in Matou household.

How her 5 years body and mind was raped by Zouken...

How her body sullied by old abomination by threw the 5 years old girl inside the worm's pit for week...

Each mental torture by Zouken...

How Shinji was starting on abusing her body physically when he entering this middle school.

Each torment…

Each humiliation…

Sakura eyes become waterfall of tears, her body shook heavily. Rin was also crying and hugging her sister shaken body in the middle of story. Miyu show conflicted look in her face before looking in her brother, waiting what his kind brother would does.

Shirou himself was not any better. He tried to calming his thrashing body that want Zouken's death. He tried hard. He shut his eyes forcefully until Sakura finish her story. But each tears she spilled made Shirou patience run out.

"S-sempai... I'm sorry... my body already defiled and tainted yet I became selfish and dared to become your friend... I'm sorry... sorry..." Sakura sobbed in Rin's embrace.

Shirou tried more hard on calming his body and forcefully smiled on Sakura and said.

"Don't worry sakura..." Sakura smiled thankfully. Of course Shirou couldn't see it because he shut his eyes so he couldn't see Sakura tears filled eyes.

He only could say that...

Tell her to not worry in mean time before he had been thinking the way to killing Zouken in 5th Grail war.

If he said something more... the last nail that held his patient will loosen.

But, the fate decided on ending his patience.

"Don't worry you say? My sister held herself in many years inside that hell hole because my father gave her to Matou her! How could you say like that, Shirou!" Rin snapped.

"Shut up, whore! You haven't knowing what Onii-sama had through in his life." Miyu tried to defending her big brother.

"Shut up? You are the one who must shut your mouth up, damn it!"

"What did you say, Tohsaka?"

"Nee-san, Miyu-chan… please st—!"

**Crash~**

The glass in Shirou's hand shattered and silencing Sakura, Miyu and Rin mouth. The temperature in the room dropped suddenly.

Destroy Zouken...

Cut Zouken...

Kill Zouken…

**KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!**

**_KILL THAT ABOMINATION!_**

'Her' voice screamed in Shirou inner world. It formerly beautiful voice screamed, roared, and twisted into inhuman voice.

**Crack~**

**Crack~**

**Crack~**

The air around him cracked as thousand golden lines could be seen through his skin, Shirou **many** magic circuit active simultaneously. His hair turned into pure white like a snow from his usual double color.

When he open his eyes, Rin, Miyu and Sakura gasped because Shirou's eyes that previously painted in beautiful amber color, turned into deadly steely gray.

"Rin, I was worried about her too..." the voice that was sipping with nothingness from Shirou mouth sounded cold, really cold and had made the girl body frozen instantly.

"I want to kill him badly... cut him... dissecting his limb part by part... severing his body part until he couldn't be known by anyone... but..."

Shirou take a calming breath when he saw the girl terrified expression, even Miyu still schooling her face, her paleness told Shirou that she was terrified to by him. He felt like his heart got stabbed by Gas Bolg once again... no, this time more painfully because how they saw him, like some kind of monster. The red streak in his silver hair slowly returned and his gray colored eyes back to amber light brown.

"Sorry for make you all scared..." Shirou hung his head. Sakura and Rin were shifting nervously, while Miyu let out breath she had held.

_'Scary...'_ three young girls thought before he continued.

"Releasing Sakura from Zouken clutch and by proxy Killing Zouken is not simple things Rin..."

"W-what do you mean?" Rin asked.

"In past, I 'accidentally' used structural analysis in Sakura body and find that besides your 30-40 good quality magic circuit. You also have dozen worm crests in your body..." Sakura flinched because Shirou bluntness.

"But, the one who made me hesitating was the worm inside your heart. That worm have piece of Zouken's soul in it..." Sakura and Rin were widening their eyes in surprise.

"But... that..." Rin stuttered. Shirou nodded.

"I found information about that wretched abomination in one of father's journal, Zouken was alive for 200 years, and how he alive that long was by using other body as vessel for his soul with infiltrating someone body with his accursed familiar namely worm crest. And yes... it seems he targeting on using Sakura body for next vessel." Shirou could see Sakura's flinching body and Rin worried expression. While Miyu, she saw Shirou with awed expression. Shirou blinked when he saw Miyu expression before back to the point.

"Sigh... I think I will take my father mantle just for this once..." Shirou muttered but the Matou and Tohsaka girl still hears him.

"Um, Sempai… Why you brought Kiritsugu-san name?" Rin was only looking at her sister oddly before looking to Shirou in confusion.

"Shirou-kun... Don't say you are never telling Sakura that your father are Magus Killer?"

The room became silent.

Until…

"KIRITSUGU-SAN IS AN M-MA-MAGUS KILLER?" Sakura shrieked. Of course she shrieked, because...

"t-the funny and kind Kiritsugu-san is Magus Killer. The boogey man that my mother telling me and Nee-san if we became bad girl, he will appeared and snatched from under the bed?" Sakura said with horrified then turned into conflicted face. Thinking about the story in her childhood bedtime story and how she interacted with Kiritsugu when she was playing in Shirou house when he still lives really confusing Sakura mind.

Shirou looked to sakura before changing to Rin who fidgeting on her place, his left eyebrow twitching.

"So, that's why you shrieking yesterday?" Rin smiled embarrassedly before looking away to hid her flushed face.

_'By root... Just what kind of blasphemy their mother had told__them? Is their mother hold kind of grudge toward dad__that made her telling her daughter that__… __that tale? Give me break, Boogey man? Please? What next, a killer clown!' _Shirou ranted inwardly. He take a few breaths to calming his nerves and before he continued on…

"Ufufufufu… dad… Boogeyman… Uphfufufuf—" Miyu who had giggled because the absurd story stopped when she saw Shirou blank face and looked away to hide her embarrassment blush.

"Erhm… *Cough* let's back to the topic... so where we are before, oh yes..." Shirou started again.

"But don't worry, when I found about that and how Sakura safety in danger, I immediately thinking the way to freeing you *Pointing toward Sakura". I have a way to save you from Zouken influence but I still working for last key for it."

Sakura and Rin face lit up and they asked simultaneously. "What is that Sempai/Shirou-kun?"

"Fae magic..."

Sakura tilted her head in confusion while Rin widening her eyes in surprise. "But, Shirou-kun... Fea magic are lost magic from fairies. How could we get that last key..." Rin said with dejected face.

Sakura who still in confused state about what actually Fae magic is, finally ask about it.

"Ano... sempai... nee-san... what Fae magic is?"

Rin looked in her sister in bewilderment before sighed in expiration. "Sakura..." the young Tohsaka started, putting 'Rin Tohsaka teaching stance #2', by putting her left hand on her hip and her right hand pointing to the top and circling it. She begins.

"Fea magic are other name of fairy magic, the magic that fairies themselves could do, the fairy magic itself classifieds as divine magic and nearly on true magic class… maybe more, I really didn't know about that tough. And because in our ages fairy is only myth or legend from fairy tale, many Magus thought that fairy Magecraft only myth or lost magic and no one couldn't use or studying this branch of Magecraft."

Sakura only looked at her sister in awed expression.

"So, fairy magic is lost magic... then how we could find the last key..." Miyu barged in their conversation suddenly, making both of Rin and Sakura sulk their shoulder, all of them were looking toward Shirou who only smiling with arched eyebrows. Seeing their question Shirou decided on humor them.

"I was already studying on Fea magic. So, don't worry about that..." Shirou said with puffed chest proudly. With Avalon in him and 'her' who will guide and teach him, he can study fairy magic.

Rin eyes had shot wide open before she was shouting at male Emiya.

"Shirou teach me!" She stated bluntly. Shirou only deadpanned which said 'are you idiot' looks to her before she understand her own mistake and shifted nervously with abashed face.

The secret of Magecraft for Magus like their own life and asking to magecraft secret is similar on asking Magus own life. Knowing this, Rin couldn't help but become embarrassed. Shirou himself smiling in amusement when he saw the young Tohsaka, he couldn't ever hope to get this humorous view if Rin are much older.

"Then... *mumble-mumble*." Rin mumbled something. Shirou, Miyu and Sakura raised their eyebrows. Then the red-silver haired boy asked.

"Rin-chan what was that?"

"Then marry me!" Rin said with flushed face. Shirou could only agape in shock. While Miyu and Sakura straightened their body and dark aura started oozing from them, and like the young Tohsaka didn't know it, she continued.

"If we're married you could teach me... umm... that's not means I marry you because your magic you know, I want you to marry me because... you're... you're..." Rin spluttering with red face and steaming face that reminds Shirou to boiled crab, Shirou couldn't hold his smile because Rin childish declaration.

When Shirou want to ask 'I'm what?'.

Miyu had slapped the table, hard, with her tiny hand and Sakura was already standing and glaring on Rin with murderous glare, both of them screamed;

"I won't let you take my sempai even you're my sister you BITCH!"

"Now, you show your true motive you succubus, I wouldn't let you steal Onii-sama from me. Fear not Onii-sama, I will erase this plague from your life!"

Rin silly face vanished and glared back to the younger girl. She said back in same venomous tone.

"What did you say? Both of you!"

And then, the good atmosphere between siblings vanished because Rin declaration, while Sakura and Miyu tried to kept Shirou from Rin. The unhealthy jealousy to others and possessiveness for one and only Shirou Emiya had shown from the deepest part of their heart in that second.

The second round of their fight in this morning started and Shirou take few steps back because he didn't want to become their victim once again.

Flashback end

* * *

><p>Shirou sighed as he ate the food in same time because three pair of chopsticks shoved to his upper carnal by the three girl, he who had know that, if he choose one from the them as first is something suicidal borderline on insanity and he had already been forfeiting his suicidal tendencies.<p>

Not all, maybe... but, still, dead because choosing where the first one he will eat from three dangerous girl is humiliating and he couldn't face throne of hero with that embarrassing way of death.

When he ate their food, he couldn't help but crying inwardly because the pain of wooden chopsticks shoved in to his throat roughly.

"How it is Onii-sama/Sempai/Shirou-kun?" They asked simultaneously.

Shirou swallowed the dish in his mouth, holding the pain when his abused throat being forced for swallowing food. He replied nervously.

"Your foods were delicious..."

"Who is the best Onii-sama/Sempai? Shirou-kun?" The asked again, more forcefully this time.

"All of your foods are really delicious. I couldn't decide who the best one…is" Shirou said with weary smile.

Wow, wrong answer Shirou.

Instead smiling like usual when they got praise from Shirou, the three little girls glared each other heatedly.

"Hah, Both of you must bribing Onii-sama to said that, aren't you!" Miyu accused the female siblings.

"What is it you chibi?"

"I never bribed Sempai…"

"Just be honest!"

"Miyu-chan, that was my pure skill that Sempai had taught me?"

"Yeah, if you're jealous that you aren't the best female chief in the house again, just accept your lose graciously?"

"Both of you want to fight?"

Sakura and Rin was glancing each other then nodded.

"Bring it, Chibi/Miyu-chan!"

"Contropart!" Miyu recited her instant Aria and magic bullet from raw prana ready for blasting her enemies.

"Anfang!" as Rin said her Aria, the black orb of Gandr, the curse appeared in tip of her index finger, waiting for the owner to shot the curses.

"Shadow!" when Sakura Aria left her mouth, her shadow moved out from the floor unnaturally and became two tentacles that thirst for Prana.

In the three counts, the female little Magus start their royal battle without thinking the fourth person in the diner room who had backed away from the zero ground. The said fourth person could only cry in his mind.

_'My peaceful life... my peaceful life... damn... where is my peaceful life?!'_

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><em>What do you think about the fifth chapter reader? Hope you like it and give me your review to make me more motivated on write this story…<em>

_By the way, I want to tell you about something. For you who had read Miyu unknown pas in above, I actually made Miyu back story similar with canon. In the Fate Kaleid Linear 2Wei, Gilgamesh had said that Miyu actually for another world. And about how Miyu know Shirou's name. it is because the disturbance in the space and time when Shirou back to the past and Miyu arrived in this world were in same times and made Miyu know Shirou name because the information spam from Shirou Emiya existence as effect of the resonance. I know it was sound lame, but that was had happened on how Shirou's name suddenly popping in Miyu head._

_I will write the detail later, in the future chapter maybe around the climax of 5__th__ Holy Grail war when Gilgamesh told the group about Miyu's Origin._

_The next chapter will tell about Ilya rescue operation by one and only, Shirou Emiya… please wait patiently… ;)_

_Thank you very much and please Fav/Fol/review to support this story… Thanks _:D


End file.
